


蝶翼与项链

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, 利威尔 & 艾伦, 利威尔与三笠是表兄妹, 格里沙/利威尔 +结婚与车, 白雪王子与后妈, 童话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 卡露拉跋涉千里，请求一位巫师帮助她一个大忙——挽救她儿子的生命……





	蝶翼与项链

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇灵感来自电影《恶魔呼唤》中妖怪所讲的第一个童话  
> 请仔细阅读避雷tag

[卡露拉]  
卡露拉抬起酸痛的手臂，扣响了门。  
这是一扇小木门，嵌在一间面朝桂花树的房屋中——就是这儿。  
为了找到这座低矮的石房，她已走了两年。她穿过雾气弥漫的泥沼，满覆盖冬雪的草原，骄阳炙烤下的自由贸易城邦，食不进米，寝不安眠。此刻她站在门边，双脚肿胀酸疼，身上的每一块骨骼都成了一把小刀，毫不间隔地给予她阵阵痛楚。她微微颤抖的身体笼罩着层层叠叠的丝绸衣裙，风沙与霜冻未在这华服上留下一丝半缕的痕迹。  
门那边没有动静。  
卡露拉轻咬下唇，加重力道敲下去，焦急与坚毅占据她翠色的双眼，她大喊起来，“请您帮帮我！”她久未开口，喉咙随沙哑的声音火辣作痛。“帮帮我！”她想不出更好的办法，决计将这敲喊一直进行下去，直到门那边的人受不了这些噪音而出来见她。  
她就这么从中午敲到黄昏，双臂俱抬不起来，便用上双脚。待到左脚也已没了力气，她终于绝望，久经压抑的泪水顷刻间充满双眼——  
门开了一条缝。  
那头站了一个瘦削的男人，苍白的面容上深嵌了一双色如深海的眼睛，满含戒备。“您要干什么？”  
“请您帮帮我，”她说，“救救我的儿子。”  
那人的双眼自上而下审视她。“您来这走了多久？”  
她显然没料到对方紧接着会问这个，“……两年？”  
“两年啊……”对方轻声重复着她的话，眼神在她一尘不染的华贵衣物上转了几圈，在她脚下全无影子的地面上定格，讥讽地再度开口，“这就是怪事了。”  
她一颗心都因这句话揪起来，巴不得他立刻不再寻找影子，又怕他下一秒把门关上。“我可以向您解释。”  
“解释为什么死人能走这么远？”  
那人侧了侧身。“进屋谈吧。”  
这扇小门终于向卡露拉敞开，她笑了笑。这一笑，在眼里转了好久的泪珠再也待不得，争先恐后地滚落下来。她不管不顾地坐在屋内的一张小椅上，双掌紧捂面颊，紧贴膝盖，大哭起来。等到双眼已有些发胀，她才停下，直起身体，带着几分羞愧。“抱歉，我——”  
“这种道歉就免了。您早该哭一场。”对方趁他哭泣之时沏了慢慢一壶红茶，正叠腿坐在对面，缓缓饮着，漫不经心地看着茶杯。“每个死人都没法忍住不哭。”  
卡露拉已从哭泣中缓过来，双颊因他无礼的话染上怒意，“先生——”  
“王后陛下，两年前您的葬礼轰动全国，我虽隐居数年，想不知道这消息也难。”她张口要驳，他便接着说，“别问我为什么知道您的长相这种蠢话，巫师知道任何事。”  
卡露拉猛地摇头，皱着眉，像在赶一只苍蝇。  
他并没有因此生气。“您正是因为这一点跑来找我，我可不关心您对巫师什么态度。让我们绕过废话吧，您儿子怎么了?”  
卡露拉深吸一口长气，绷紧的身体微微前倾，“他被人下了诅咒，诅咒他活不过十八岁！”  
“哦。”他兴味索然，“陈词滥调的咒语。”  
“我见到那个人下咒了。”  
“您见到了？”他没碰唇畔的茶杯，“我不认为有人喜欢当着别人的面下咒。”  
“我见到他了，可他见不到我。因为——”卡露拉一顿，“请您允许我细讲。”  
他轻哼一声。“请便。”说着摊开手掌，“反正您已哭了那么久。”  
“您知道，我已经——已经死了，”她说到这词仍打了寒颤，“可我——我又还在。”她眼含困惑，“我看着自己的尸体被撞进棺材，看见我的国王参加葬礼，可怜的艾伦就站在我的旁边，他是好样的，他忍着没让自己在葬礼上哭出来。天知道，我多想抱抱他呀！他们全都看不见我，那时我才真正明白，我已经死了，正想哭一场，就听见了那声音——那阵嗡嗡的低语。我想弄明白是谁在说话，不知怎么，下一秒我就站在那儿了。光秃秃的山上，只有他一个。一个鼻梁断了，右脸上有两道刀疤的驼背老头。他正在——”  
“您说那老头是个断鼻梁、有刀疤的驼背？”巫师打断她的话，放下茶杯，“您确定？”  
“我确定。”卡露拉苦笑，“我何必对您说谎？那老头发出阵阵蚊蝇般恼人的低语，紧接着他展臂迎空，大喊‘让死亡在王子十八岁的那晚降临他的身上！’我吓坏了，朝他扑过去，可我抓不住他。”  
她带有几分茫然的目光投向小屋的矮窗，胸脯急促地微微起伏，“我跑回宫殿，日夜向国王哀求，可他听不见我的声音。我没办法告诉他发生的诅咒，而艾伦——艾伦他已经生病了，再不快些就——”  
她快速擦了擦眼睛，将那差点涌出的泪花抹掉，“我走投无路时听到了一个女孩的的声音。”  
巫师挑眉，“女孩的声音？”  
卡露拉点点头，“我看不到她的人，那女孩的的声音像从天上传来的。‘如果想救你的儿子，就一路向南，找桂花树旁的那位巫师，他能帮你的忙。’”卡露拉停下话头，靠着椅背微微喘息，“这就是我为什么在这，我需要您的帮助。”  
巫师又将空茶杯捧在手里，手指沿着杯把的弧度转圈，不紧不慢地，“我有些好奇，您如何拖着这副魂灵跑了两年还没散掉，又怎么从那模糊得如同鸟语的住址找到我？”  
卡露拉轻巧地解开衣领，“因为这个。”她的手指伸进衣物，捧出一根银线穿就的红宝石项链。  
巫师狐疑地望着项链。  
“说起来您可能不信，女孩话音一落，我发现已是晚上了，我正站在湖边，这条项链就浮在湖面上，”她说着自己也表示难以置信地微微一笑，“这条宝石项链——它居然浮在水面上。我突然有股强烈的预感，必须把它捡起来。我一戴上它，就看见这所房子了。我不必看路，是它带我找到这里。”  
巫师站起身，走到卡露拉身边，“陛下，介意我看看这条项链？”  
她猛的攥紧项链，犹豫而戒备地望向他。巫师见状扬起头，嘴唇微动，只怕下一句话便是送客。  
她把项链交给巫师。  
他反复把玩那颗红宝石。它剔透、光滑，沾染了肌肤的温度和女人高级香水的气息。他还在她微恼的注视下戴上它转了几圈，在壁镜前端详一番，取下项链捏在手心，看不出什么名堂。他重新坐回椅子，叠起双腿，又变得兴味索然了。“王后陛下，您大概没少给儿子将睡前故事。”  
卡露拉瞪大眼睛，“您不信我?”  
“谁知道呢。”他将项链举到烛台边，眯起眼睛望着被火光照亮的宝石。“如果是假的，您倒是个编故事的好手。如果是真的，我听得过瘾，但不打算和鬼魂扯上关系。”  
卡露拉霍地站起，“您不帮忙？”她显然未对这种可能做过准备，“我需要您的帮助，您竟敢——”  
“死人的头上可没有王冠。”巫师在她的怒视下将项链收进衣兜，“不是我刺激您，就是国王跑来求我，那也得看我心情。何况您现在什么也没有，我凭什么去做一桩铁定赔本的买卖？”  
她在他说完话后沉默好久，最后闭上眼，“对天起誓，我说的每一个字都是真的！我求您帮帮我。”  
巫师半偏着头打量她。“关于那老头的样子也是真的？”  
她嗅出一丝希望，立刻说，“千真万确。”  
巫师思忖片刻。“我可以考虑考虑。”  
她立时向前迈了几步，又不情不愿地站住脚。  
巫师这下轻轻地笑了。“别心急陛下，洗澡还得先脱衣呢，您催急了我可就不管了。坐下吧，休息一会，我问您最后一个问题。”  
卡露拉坐下，等待他开口。  
巫师有点迟疑。“您的家乡在哪？”  
她松口气，立时将那早在嘴边的答案吐露，“坎特贝拉。”  
巫师抬起头，再度盯着她瞧，有些懊恼，“我恐怕还得问您一些问题。”  
“请便。”她轻哼一声，“反正您已让我等了很久。”  
“您可知道坎特贝拉是哪？”巫师问道，似乎屏住呼吸等待她的答案。  
卡露拉摇摇头，“我想不起来。”  
“真的？”他又问了一次。  
“我没印象。”  
焦急的那个换成巫师了，他沉默着踱了好几圈。卡露拉冷静地望着他，昂起头——哪怕死人的头上没有王冠。“现在换我向您提问了。”  
巫师停下脚步，抄起衣兜，悉听尊便。  
“我是死人。”卡露拉平静地继续，“您为何看得见我？”  
巫师仔细地盯着她，试图从她脸上找出明知故问的痕迹。“我的陛下。”他用并不算高昂的语调刻意模仿大惊小怪的语气，“您那好故事里的女孩，连让您找我帮忙的理由也忘了说？”  
他解开腕部的扣子，将衣袖上挽，露出小臂上赫然烙印的黑色钥匙状印记。他凝视这块印记，微微一笑。“我和死亡做过交易。”  
“买一赠一。利威尔，我的名字。”他说，“免得万一答应了帮您，您连恩人的名字都不知道，我可还等着收谢礼呢。”

[三笠]  
三笠•阿克曼憎恶这张硬板床。  
事实上，她恨所有的床。  
她隐约记得五岁时巫师团的暴动。袭击者屠戮一户户人家，最高巫师的继承人却不见踪影——他们说那是一个女孩，只是没有天分。为了寻找出路，长老会推举了新的领袖——阿克曼家的库谢尔小姐。小姐温柔的眼眸刻上坚毅，柔软的手臂变得结实，带领剩下的巫师同袭击者黑巫师不断战斗，并在荆棘崖的那场决斗中打断了他的鼻梁，在他的脸上刻下两道刀痕。那伤痕累累的黑巫师侥幸遁走，库谢尔却没能挺过来。她在那道崖边闭上眼睛，留下尚是少年的儿子和他年幼的表妹——阿克曼家仅存的传人，利威尔和三笠。  
那场暴乱中三笠突然生了重病，稚嫩的身体在临时搭建的避难棚屋中奄奄一息。她昏沉而滚烫了十几天，终于在一个蔷薇盛放的日子清醒过来，正枕着利威尔的膝头。她的表兄也是一副大病初愈的模样，疲倦地告诉他两个消息：库谢尔的阵亡，以及黑巫师逃走前留给三笠的礼物——诅咒夺去了她健康的双腿，它们绵软得像两条糯米棒。她再也不能走路了。  
她在临时赶制的木轮椅上参加了利威尔惨淡的最高巫师任命仪式。  
利威尔干干脆脆地将所有事务扔給辅助会议的米克纳拿巴等人，带着三笠一去不返，四处求医。  
三笠跟随兄长游遍了全国的城邦村落，受到了各地巫师的热情接待，看遍了数以百计的摇头叹息之后，她不得不承认一个事实：她双腿的诅咒解不开了。  
“我累啦。”她努力睁大困倦的双眼，在颠簸的马车厢里对利威尔说道。  
“对不起。”他说。  
他们在桂花树边安了家。起初利威尔为三笠搭了羽毛床。她再长大些，对着绵软的双腿心烦气躁，抱怨这软床要将她的整个身体也变成一滩烂泥了。利威尔于是又给她搭了一张硬板床。  
三笠长到十九岁，硬板床和木轮椅成了她的全部世界。她在白天沉睡，在夜晚清醒。利威尔很少踏出这所石房，他甚至住在她的房间里，在她清醒时同她讲话，在她沉睡时守她安眠。他已二十二岁，仍未成家。  
幸亏他未成家——三笠每想到这点，就为这唯一的亲人仍在眼前而庆幸，又深为这股庆幸害臊。  
她今日的眼皮仍在同那浪费生命的睡眠顽强斗争，也依然毫无悬念地迎来失败。  
这是梦。  
三笠•阿克曼无比清楚。  
她站在湖边。  
她的双腿优美而结实，擎托着曼妙的身体，黑发如缎，装饰清丽的面容。水中的倒影亭亭玉立——她早该如此了，早该从硬板床上的软烂岁月里解脱出来。她盯着水面，目不转睛，为自己的模样如痴如醉。  
除了这身黑裙子，这黯淡的颜色弄糟了她的心情。  
她甩甩头，迈开双腿，退离湖边。青草拂动，微风呢喃，她越走越快，贪婪地感受双脚拥抱大地的极致体验。这不够，完全不够。她跑过草地，跨上一匹等候多时的银色小马，狠夹马肚，纵情驰骋。她奔过一片片森林，一座座城池——这才是活着的感觉。  
这是在梦里。  
诸神在上，若是能在这梦里长醉不醒，她愿意付出任何代价。  
她跑啊跑啊，恍惚间明白她在寻什么东西。  
在寻什么？  
她放空思绪，任那小马带他一路奔波。  
绕过海，穿过城，她隐约从儿时的记忆中辨认，这条路通往名为西根歇那的王都。  
空中弥漫着经年不散的烟尘味。  
一定着过火。  
许多年前，这里一定着过火。  
灰烬——她要去捧出大火之后的灰烬。  
小马越跑越快，她害怕了，想回去，想逃跑，可这匹疯了的马儿不停带她向前。  
不！  
我不去那儿！  
三笠醒了。她出了一身汗，在夏风中黏腻地沾了满身。小窗外的天早黑了，利威尔正坐在她床边削一只小瓜，见她醒了，便抬起头。“你是不舒服，还是心情不好，怎么一副苦大仇深的样子。”  
“我做了梦。梦到我能走路了。”  
利威尔将嘴挤得上挑半分，“那不是挺好？”  
“空气里有烟味。”三笠紧皱眉头，“我大概是梦到火了。”  
“嗯。”利威尔随意应和，把削好的小瓜递给她。  
三笠向他摆手，对于兄长的全不在意有些生气，“我是个女巫，我梦到火了。”  
“想想好的地方。”利威尔转动手腕，瞄着小瓜看，不一会儿把它放到一边。“你梦到了走路，记住这一点就够了。”  
“但是 ————”  
“我得和你谈件事。”利威尔严肃起来，三笠被迫放弃了梦的话题。“刚才家里来了访客，是卡露拉王后陛下。”  
“王后陛下？”三笠掐着太阳穴，“她不是两年前过世了？”  
“来的是她的魂灵。”利威尔将他和王后的谈话讲给她听。  
“你认为给艾伦下咒的是害死姑姑的巫师。”  
“显然是他。有几个人像我母亲一样热衷打人打脸？”利威尔说，“而且也没几个人——”他不说话了。  
“也没几个人热衷于生命时限的诅咒是不是？你是不是想说这个。”三笠扬起眉毛，讥讽地勾唇，双眼冷下来。“十几年了，终于让我逮着了。你说实话，我那时生病是不是他给我下的夺命咒，你是不是用你的寿命换了我的？”  
“啧，你真会瞎说。”  
“那卡露拉陛下为什么会找你救他儿子？你要是什么也没做，怎么不解开袖子让我看一眼？”  
他不耐烦了。“你心里早想好了，看不看有什么区别？”  
她气坏了，过了好一会儿才又同他说话。“卡露拉说她来自坎特贝拉。她可知道这是什么意思。”  
利威尔摇摇头。  
自玛利亚之后，巫师分散各地，“坎特贝拉”成了彼此确认归属的暗号。它不是地名，更不在任何一张地图上，甚至没什么意义，不过是个特定人群的怪词罢了。  
“我倒希望是我想岔了。”三笠面含沉郁，“你想说这位卡露拉陛下是我们曾经那位没有能力——保不齐还失忆的原最高巫师继承人？怪不得萨加老头那黑巫师要害她儿子。”  
她闷闷不乐。“这位陛下，孩童时代是个废物，又失了忆，快快乐乐给国王当了王后，害得我姑姑你母亲命丧黄泉，到头来要你救她儿子。利威尔，你别答应她。”  
“天生哑火不是她的错——虽然我也希望这么说，”利威尔轻叹一声，“一点不怨她是假的，但我得帮她。”  
“利威尔！”  
他示意她别响。“那蠢话怎么说的？‘至少两个诅咒线索才能找出施咒人’，我耗了十几年才等到萨加老头的第二条诅咒，不能这么让他跑了。等他解了你和王子的诅咒，我好宰了他。”  
“你就是宰了他，分给我的寿命也回不来，我不准你去。”  
“你听着三笠，”利威尔直视着她的双眼，思忖言语，“我是个差劲的最高巫师，当了十几年甩手掌柜，至少宰了萨加得是我的活儿。”  
“那你也给我听着，”三笠毫不示弱，：你还知道自己什么也不管，就干脆点，这件事也别管。老头连姑姑都杀了，谁知道能不能杀得了你？我不管他以前杀了多少人，我也不管小王子是不是马上就死，我就算在床上躺一辈子都不让你去，你记住了。”  
“哦，就这么让萨加老头逍遥着？”  
“我不管他。”三笠说，“我只管你的事。”  
利威尔仔细地望望她，“没用的，”他低笑着摇摇头，“你劝不动我。”  
“是，我劝不动你。”她扭过头去凝望夜空，“我这双腿也打不了架，就只能任你不知道有几天可活了还想把命丢在外面。你他妈，宁肯枕着萨加老头的尸骨下地狱，也不肯留下来。”  
他沉默一会。“三笠，你知道我准备了多久。”  
她鼻头一酸——当然知道，以暴制暴，这位兄长为了杀死萨加，早已在黑魔法的道路上浸淫多年。  
“我梦见我向王都的方向跑。”她突然说，“你知道吗利威尔，那空气里有烟味。”  
“这不稀奇。”  
“你知道我在说什——”  
“不能更清楚了，倒是你需要清醒。”利威尔将她的脑袋扳回来，“你听好，我要是死了，最高圣迹会出现在你身上。我早晚得变成黑巫师，与萨加战死是最好的结果。要是没这么死，辅助会议的人会建议你亲自把我烧了，好为你建功——我对这事没意见，但省得你为杀死亲人发疯，我早晚得从你这跑掉，自己烂在某个山沟。”  
“你要是，”三笠静默了一会，恶狠狠地说，“你要是死在半路都没能杀了萨加，我连碑都不给你竖。”  
“太谢谢了，你还愿意把我的臭骨头搬回去。”  
“哦，你就是成了一抔土我也装回去。”  
“喂，不许报仇——不管我死在哪。”  
三笠在发抖。“你放任自己替姑姑报仇。”  
“那是我，你不行。”  
“凭什么。”  
“凭我是你哥哥，我说了算。”  
“流氓！”  
利威尔站在窗边，夜风吹得他的衣袖猎猎作响。三笠盯着他看了又看，“你带着就任仪式上的那枚黑蝶领针。”  
他没回头。“那只是个装饰物。”  
“带上它。我帮你擦过。”  
他轻声答应，“好。”  
“你过来，”三笠拍拍床边，“我不和你吵，坐过来。”  
“我不在，希尔基斯坦会保卫你的安全。”利威尔只在床边坐了一角。  
三笠拽住他的衣袖，拉着他弯下腰。  
“吻吻我，和我道别。”  
利威尔吻了他的额头，鼻翼间萦绕了她竹叶般的清香气。  
“你长成大姑娘了。”他感叹。  
三笠仰起头，在他唇上吻了一下。  
“带着我的祝福一起走。”

[卡露拉]  
“您成功了。陛下，这个忙我得帮。”  
卡露拉本要致谢，目视着巫师悠闲自得的身影住了口，只怕致谢会再从他那儿讨次没趣。巫师将小房子内的瓶瓶罐罐、扫帚簸箕挨个掂量，取了小小两个瓶子，又从首饰堆取件小物什。小箱里叠了衣服，放了一团针线。  
“您这收拾行李的，不似要远行，倒像姑娘出嫁。”  
“还得是穷人家嫁出去的。”利威尔满不在乎地接话，扣好小箱，“陛下，您不道谢就算了，希望下次说的笑话中听些。”  
他走上前，浅行一礼。“不介意和我走吧。”  
他们来到一片空地，参天巨树伫立其间，八人合臂也难绕它树干一圈。  
“您带我来这做什么？”  
“哦。不，不是您要来这，”利威尔撇下她走向大树，“是我要来这。您自便，那边有温泉，乐意的话去泡一会儿。”  
卡露拉站在原地没动。“您要做什么？”  
“看也知道。”利威尔让手掌紧贴树皮，“上天造人时可没单造巫师，巫师得与精灵缔约，自然要在出发前向神木讨个吉兆。”  
卡露拉仰起头，张扬浓密的绿叶尽收满目。“您在向它祷告？”  
“是谩骂，陛下。”利威尔说，手指曲起轻敲树干，“说好听的这东西可懒得理人。去那温泉泡一会儿吧陛下，一出发我可就不给您这种机会了。”  
小个子巫师将逐客令重复二度，为了不惹毛他，卡露拉向温泉走去。她当真被匍匐的雾气，温暖的水流包裹，连日奔波的疲倦皆被消解，只觉每一滴泉水都往心口钻，钻得痒痒的，痒得眼角眉梢俱是上挑，仿若一只迷途归乡的鸟儿，快乐得只盼引吭高歌。  
她当真唱起来，起初还有些不好意思——她总感觉巫师的眼睛在什么地方望着她，而她赤身裸体——很快她就将这羞涩忘了，这眼泉令她什么都忘了。歌声悠扬婉转，随风流走——只怕他要全听见了。她舒舒服服的泡到筋骨酥软才起身离开。  
巫师还在神木边站着。“您可真是有一副王家洗浴的排场。”他拎起小箱，“既然您舒坦了，那就走吧。”  
卡露拉心慌起来，终于想起她忘记了什么，立刻向利威尔讨要项链。  
“这个？”巫师双指撑开，银线下的宝石微微晃动，“不行，您累坏了，我得留着它。您呢，您得歇歇。”  
他的手指在红宝石上轻轻一点，又并不温柔地在她肩膀上一拍。  
下一秒卡露拉看不见他了，她的身体变得小如蝼蚁，四周皆是亮丽剔透的红色。  
真该死，那巫师把她关到宝石里了。她如何命令也得不到回应，终于喊累了，眼皮渐渐沉重，在红宝石的房子里陷入深眠。  
醒来时是在船上。她躺于柔软的垫褥，被子盖至胸口，床褥上的脑袋正感受着船身与海浪的晃动，天色暗了，微腥的海风带着阵阵凉意缕缕来袭。  
小个子巫师坐在她对面，小桌上摆了一壶蜂蜜酒，和一小碟抹了梅子酱的面包，其中一片正被他夹在指间。他抬了抬手，没去咬那面包，而是先向她问好。“陛下，您睡得如何？”  
卡露拉不愿答话，巫师之前的粗鲁无礼惹着她了。但她又躺了一会儿，不得不问，“我睡了多久？”  
“大概四天半。”  
卡露拉瞪他一眼，起身整理衣裙，枕边有人贴心地备了木梳，她拾起来，轻哼一声，仍有愠色。  
“尽管我想劝您省着点力气，但您想骂我就骂吧。”巫师趁她生闷气的空挡吞掉半块面包。“您这魂魄跑了两年，我要不让它歇歇，走不到王宫您就散了。”  
卡露拉权衡片刻，看在恢复的体力的份上没有骂他。“先生，您下次这么做请提前告知。”  
“啊，我一定？”  
狭小的船厢让卡露拉很不自在——她讨厌海风。望望窗外，她皱皱鼻子。“我想走陆路。”  
“您现在受不住，给我忘了这念头。”  
她给他噎了一下。“您不打算告诉我，怎么救我儿子？”  
巫师为自己斟了杯酒。“那是我的事。”  
“您什么也不说，我怎么知道您可不可信。”  
“您没法知道，但这件事我能做。”巫师抿着酒，从口袋里掏出一根细枝软叶的紫色植物“您要反悔，我可以立刻让您回到该呆的地方。”  
卡露拉瞟瞟那棵草，不为所动。“您至少该告诉我一点儿。”  
“陛下，”巫师离开桌子，和她算账，“您什么也没有，还欠我一饷定金，得等陛下给——那还得是他愿意救你们儿子。我的买卖没便宜的，连个向我付钱的保证都没有，我不会一下把底细兜给您。”  
卡露拉整理发鬓，正待和他理论，巫师再次伸出手——  
“不！您放开，不是现在！”  
“您话太多了陛下，还是睡会儿的好。”  
卡露拉再清醒，扑面而来的仍是一股风浪之气。  
见鬼，还在那该死的船上。  
她咕哝着，“我这次睡了多久。”  
“七天，我记得？”巫师坐在离她不远的一张矮凳，膝上摊了一件深色织物，手掌撑起一角，另一只手穿针引线，沿着布料上下翻飞。  
“您这是做什么？”  
“如您所见，大小姐，给您做件斗篷。”巫师照旧调侃她，他却觉得巫师心情不错。“你非得走陆路，总得加点保护。国王陛下大概挺宠您，任性的要求一个接一个。”  
“您也不赖，公主。”卡露拉说，“这针线活比绣娘做得都好了。”  
巫师不置可否，“您喜欢什么？”  
“什么？”  
“在您的斗篷上绣点东西。”  
“哦。”卡露拉怪声怪气地回他话。“想不到您还挺细致，绣蝴蝶吧。”  
巫师给针头穿上银线。  
卡露拉见他当真绣起蝴蝶来，倒叹了口气。  
“怎么了。”巫师头也不抬。  
“没什么。刚见您的时候您挺不近人情，现在看倒也不全是那么回事。”  
“我的陛下，您还是对我留点坏印象的好。”利威尔说，“好说话的巫师谁都去求，会把他累死的。您一个就够麻烦了。”  
他们没在说话。那规律的上上下下的仿能催眠，卡露拉不一会儿又睡着了，也不知何时被送回了宝石，再醒过来利威尔已扶她下了船。她披着那件深色的斗篷，领口的两对蝴蝶栩栩如生，随时要从这衣服上飞走。  
他们坐了马车。因这斗篷的庇护，卡露拉一路上精力充沛，又过了七天，她提出骑马。  
利威尔脸黑了。“绝对不行。”  
“我就要骑。”  
最后还是牵了两匹马的巫师不耐烦地聚拢双眉，一只手紧紧揣进衣兜，一副想发作又找不到词的模样。“骑上一会就下来，您得记住了。”  
“知道了，您这老妈妈。”  
“我会在您后面盯着的。”  
“您烦死了先生。”  
一直到他们骑行至离王都最近的一家旅馆，跟在她身后的利威尔仍是一脸阴郁。  
“瞧您这操心的样子。快去订旅间，我累坏了。”  
“您还知道——”利威尔揉揉眉心，越过她向前走去。  
他大概在暗地里把我骂死了，她想。  
卡露拉步履轻盈地跟着利威尔上楼，在他要掏出项链时严厉地摆手。  
“先生，我们就要到王都了，您总得和我说一点救人的事情。”  
巫师微恼地看了她几眼，坐到床沿。“有两个办法。第一个是宰了下咒的老头。”他说完便打开箱子整理那几件衣服，并不打算继续。  
“说说第二个。”  
巫师摇摇头，“您不会想听。”  
“算我求您，说一说。”  
巫师叹气，给她看手臂上的烙印。“王子中的是索命咒，如果杀不了施术者，就只能由亲人向死神换命，把自己的寿命挪到他身上。”  
卡露拉过了好一会儿才开口，“您是说——”  
“如果我宰不了老头，就只能宰国王。”利威尔替她把话说完，“要丈夫还是要儿子，陛下，您可愿意做这种选择。”  
卡露拉踱到窗前。“格里沙一定会救艾伦。”  
“但愿。”利威尔靠着床帷，打盹似的，“这个解咒方法，只有自愿才能有效。我可没法逼他任宰。”  
卡露拉声音发抖，“如果国王答应，他会受苦吗？”  
“会不会受苦？他会疼得想把自己劈成两半。他交换的寿命以每天一个月的速度先在他身上过完，才全部转给王子，这段时间他的身体是在高压之下工作。这是普通人能承受的极限，巫师之间的交换能以一天五年的速度进行，”他停下来，望望手臂，“我那时候砍了三片树林。”  
她的脸白了，抖着唇，“可有让他少疼一点的办法？”  
“您救儿子的信念可真是坚定。”巫师轻哼，将领针抛来抛去。“您运气不错。我为了杀人不横死，尝遍了药草，现在就是个药罐，咬一口都治病。要是不想国王半路放弃，他就得离我很近——您明白这是什么意思。”巫师解开精细打理的那条领巾，香气一点点填满了整个屋子。“最好的情况，是只给国王送终。他要是选另一个，死的就是王子。”  
卡露拉的脸僵了。“您是Omega。”这阵香气馥郁浓烈，震得她几分恍惚。她扶着墙壁缓坐下来，一颗心沉重得像是灌满铅石。她给国王送去了一个纯正年轻的Omega，而她的国王仍是壮年——  
“您别误会。”巫师有条不紊地重新系好领巾，满室的香气渐渐散去。“我只是提醒您，国王陛下要是不想救王子，他就得再娶一个老婆生孩子——这情况我没兴趣。”  
她仍有几分呆滞地望着他，有些震动，有些茫然。  
“相信我，我只想宰了老头走人，巴不得不掺和你们家务事。老头的尸体就是最好的谢礼。”他蹲下来，轻轻捏了捏她的手掌。“只有这条路走不通，我才会用您的位置折价。”  
巫师自去另一边做自己的事了，卡露拉却陷入沉思。用国王的寿命换王子的新生，和任由王子死去成全国王的统治，若是一定要选，若是她有的选——  
“您只管祈祷老头还有命活到被宰就行了。”  
可她只觉面前一片阴影，“若是，若是——”  
“那我会救您儿子。”巫师海色的眼底蒙上诡谲，“就是用骗的，也让国王点头。”  
卡露拉隐隐松口气，面前一会儿是王子英俊温和的笑脸，一会儿是国王肃穆庄严的面容，她愧疚起来，不安地挪动身体——她想要是自己还活着就好了，就能自己换王子的性命，谁都不会有事。这一念，她又忆起死亡的事实，一想到很快就再也见不到儿子，心如刀绞。  
“您可要睡会儿？”  
“不。”她说，瞟着楼下的歌酒喧哗。“带我下去。”  
她在这热闹的歌酒长桌旁怔然独立。她的百姓嬉笑怒骂，纵情豪饮，早已忘了两年前曾为她哭泣。利威尔坐在这些人中间，指挥混混打架，听粗汉的荤段子，品着酒，侧脸柔和了许多，泼满了油纸灯的光。  
卡露拉绕过这群看不见她的臣民，在唯一能看见她的巫师身后停下。  
“您想过死后的事吗，巫师先生？”  
他正拎着酒仰头畅饮，闻言放了壶，捻去唇边的酒液。“巫师死后都得下地狱，我想它做什么。”  
她迎着燃烧的繁星，想起作答得毫不犹豫的那道选择题，看向脚尖，微微一笑。“我大概也会下地狱吧。”  
巫师瞧着她，一双眼半醉半醒的眯起来，自那海色的缝隙里流露出一点笑意，面孔却严肃地板着。  
“您啊，您在天堂。”

[艾伦]  
西根歇那王都最高贵的年轻人、坐拥全国最宏伟的建筑和最华美衣饰的小王子，正裹在粗布麻面，甚至还滑稽得肥了点的衣裤里，鬼鬼祟祟地溜出宫殿，并在踏入王都街道时，用一声不小的欢呼传达了此刻的心情。  
他身后的侍从兼玩伴愁眉苦脸。“您收敛点，要是被发现我会被打断腿的殿——艾伦。”  
“别那么紧张爱尔敏。”小王子保证似的拍拍胸脯，把自己拍出一声咳嗽。同伴一双漂亮的蓝眼睛泄气地皱起来，王子见状立刻又加上一道语言保险，“我快要烂在床上了，上天开眼，我刚有力气跑出来玩！父亲要打，就让他打我。”  
“哎呦，”同伴愁云不减，对他的保证不以为意，“谁舍得打您，打出个好歹上哪赔去，您别在哪条街上晕过去我就谢天谢地了。”  
“那就让他打你吧，还真是你的责任，谁叫你讲的奇闻轶事全是宫外的？”王子整理帽檐——他还没带过如此劣等的帽子，硬邦邦地扎得他不舒服。“我妈以前看我看得紧，我还一次没出来过。”他悲伤地顿住，几乎要犹豫着往回迈步了，又一扭头看回前方，“所以我更得好好出来逛一次。”  
“随便吧。”爱尔敏破罐子破摔地跟上他，“您只知道拉我上贼船。”他大而澄澈的蓝眼睛适合点缀任何情绪，当它们宣示抱怨时，便会显得委屈。王子两只大手一边一个捏住他的面颊揉了揉。“你就不能笑笑？”他自己率先挤了一个出来，“我可有的是想逛的地方。”  
王子说完，再不磨蹭，快步向前走去。他专挑人多的地方，听伶人唱戏，看傻子杂耍，替打架的混混呐喊助威，甚至去妓院的门口站了一会儿。他铜皮肤大胡子的伪装还算过得去，漂亮姑娘搂住他的脖子印上一个花吻，他让她吻得七荤八素，低下头，面颊微红地抹了一把姑娘的胸脯，立时臊起来，仿佛全巷的目光都集中在他脸上似的，拔腿就跑。院门的姑娘们对他放声大笑。  
“我还以为您要把为阿尼小姐守着的童贞丢在妓院呢。”爱尔敏紧跟着他，背后的羊皮包叮当作响，那是王子千奇百样的药罐子。“喂，您慢点，别一直跑！”  
他显然还有的是时间操心——长居高墙、久卧病榻的王子第一次在出巡之外的时候如此近距离接触他的臣民：高的，胖的，骂起人来妙语连珠的，亮丽的，大胆的。他陶醉于形形色色的人群之中，欣赏他们胸臂的绘纹，钻研他们混乱的拳法，难得还记得在跑累的时候停下来。  
“我饿了。”王子好奇的双眼已滴溜溜扫视数家饭店。  
玩伴没脾气地点点头。“是，是，祖宗。”  
他们走进一家最为喧哗的酒馆，前堂摆满喷香的烤物，酒桶里浮着成片岛屿般的苹果。店里潮湿而温热，混了黄油、蒜和香精的味道，酒水和烟尘的气息。艾伦注视每一位大快朵颐的食客，每一位因口腹之欲汗流浃背的百姓，心中盈起一股无私而柔软的爱意，整个胸膛变得宽广而开阔，能容纳整个王都，再容纳更多、更远。  
玩伴一个没注意，王子就灌了一杯黄油酒。  
“殿——艾伦！”金发男孩惊叫起来，“那是我点来自己喝的，您还不能喝酒！”  
“有什么关系。”王子让啤酒辣的精神一振，一瞬间以为病魔已离自己远去，已然大度地能宽恕任何事，“这伤不了我的，我今天肠胃健康。”  
凭着这股要命的预感，他吃了半只油花外冒的烤鸡，一份李子沙拉，和一杯灿炸鲜奶。“这里的厨子可比宫——比我家好多了！”  
玩伴顾不上接话，大眼睛始终担忧而紧张地望着他，仿佛他下一秒就撑爆了。  
“得了吧爱尔敏，”艾伦亮出油花闪亮的十指，快速擦净，靠上椅背，与满桌食物隔开安全距离。“我不会再吃了，高兴点？行行好，高兴点吧，今天可是我两年来最开心的一天了。”  
玩伴半张脸皱了一皱，动了动嘴，最后挤出一个微笑。  
“我想，你们吃完了？”老板笑吟吟地向他们收账了，他公牛一般健壮。  
艾伦一呆，“结……结账？”  
爱尔敏的脸上是更为直接的晴天霹雳。  
艾伦心惊心惊胆颤地看着老板对他可爱、善良的王子狞笑——早已忘了此刻的自己是个脸黑胡子多的野孩子。  
半分钟后，他们被老板赶出店，气糊涂的老板还赠了他们一条巷的追击。  
“我现在知道了，我的百姓们是暴躁的！”  
“您闭嘴吧。”  
“哎呦，还是擅打的！”  
“请您闭嘴吧！”  
“老天，我都快跑吐了。” 艾伦郁闷地瞥着墙边翻到的垃圾桶，“我都吃了两年的流食了，好不容易！我一中午的美味佳肴！”  
玩伴终于放弃了同他的金发一般柔软的好脾气。“艾伦！”他水一般的蓝眼睛沸腾着炸锅了，“出门不记得带钱的吗！”  
艾伦理直气壮，“我以为你带了！”  
爱尔敏两腮充得鼓鼓的，有一瞬整个人同他瞪大的眼睛一道静止了。“我的俸——工资还没发到手，之前的当然在我家啊！”  
艾伦还想说话，出口就是一阵猛咳。佳肴和嬉闹离他远去，双腿的力气顷刻抽离，他的脑袋砸向墙壁，眼前金星直冒，身体不断下滑，胸腔沉重闷痛，喘不上一口气。  
千万别是今天。  
他含了泪水的眼睛望向空中的太阳。  
今天可是我最高兴的一天啊。  
“艾伦！艾伦！”药瓶杂乱地铺了满地，玩伴跪在他身边，匆匆忙忙地打开一瓶又一瓶，都没办法让他咽下去，他的脑袋软得就像一团棉花。“嗅盐！艾伦你先撑住！”玩伴扳过他的脑袋，将小金瓶凑到他鼻下。他用尽力气吸嗅，仍无半点好转，阵阵发黑的双眼胀痛地就要崩裂。  
“让开。”  
他还没辨出这道陌生的声音来自何处，一双指节宛若刀锋的手便掐住他的下巴令他抬起头来，他鼻尖被戳过来的小黑瓶子磕得生疼，吸进了一大口极为刺鼻的气味，浓烈得他登时坐起来，一口浓痰喷将出去，他的双眼双耳俱清明了，软塌塌的四肢有了力气。  
他身边跪了一个小头小脸的男人，白衬衫外的猩红的背心在太阳下要烧起来，手里捏一个又黑又丑的小瓶子，正紧盯着他，在他清醒了，才展开一对拧眉。爱尔敏被那人赶到一边，此刻放心地笑起来。  
艾伦出口又是咳，“您……”  
“别说话。”那硌人的手指掰开他的嘴，另一只手把一块巧克力塞进去，洁白的衣袖擦风而过，留下一点淡香。  
艾伦含着这块陌生人经手的巧克力，僵住整个嘴巴，对他眨巴眼睛。  
“给我咽了。”那人毫不客气地拍怕他的脸，“你要是有这个戒备心，就不会跑出宫后在巷子里就敢晕倒。”  
爱尔敏一怔，“您怎么知——”他停住了，拿不准是否要往下说。  
男人也没搭理他，不知从哪摸出一把小刀，指着艾伦的下巴。“给我，把它，咽了。”  
他等到小王子的喉咙光荣地宣告吞咽任务结束，才扔了刀。  
吃了巧克力，艾伦好多了。“谢谢您，先生——呃，怎么称呼？”  
“利威尔。”那先生斜眼瞅着他，“你要是弱到说话像苍蝇，那就闭上嘴。”  
艾伦显然理解岔了，他拼命提高音调，“利威尔先生，谢谢您的帮助。我们还赶着回家，就此别过——？”  
“别过？”利威尔在艾伦脸上皱皱巴巴的一张假皮掀了一个洞，小王子的脸上这下深一块浅一块。  
“先生！”  
“小鬼，就你这模样，是想让御林铁卫接你回去？你是想让国王下令再不让你出宫，”他指指王子的金发玩伴，“还是想让这小子被打断腿？”  
结果这位先生把他们带进一家旅店。  
艾伦一进门就被爱尔敏赶到床上休息。“别这样，”他伸伸胳膊蹬蹬腿，“我现在棒极了，看？”  
“哼。”利威尔在窗边站定，“我大概药给多了，你活蹦乱跳的样子真烦人。”他再次拍拍艾伦的脸，将假皮连同胡子都揪了下来。  
“哎呦！”  
爱尔敏惊叫，他们国王心肝上最嫩的那个尖的王子的真容，就这么暴露在陌生人的面前了。  
艾伦也叫，纯粹是因为他疼，那先生摘假皮的时候连他的一把头发也揪去了。  
“您干什么！”他哀号，“这下我们真得叫老爹的御林铁卫带回去了。”  
“蠢货。”  
艾伦瞪圆了眼，这还是第一次有人敢这么骂王子。  
利威尔显得比艾伦还不耐烦，他摆弄着这张面具，摸出一捆针线，在桌面修补起来。“顶着这张破绽百出的面具四处晃荡，国王他就是想找，也得让人去治安巡逻队里接你。”  
两个年轻人目瞪口呆地望着他裁剪、修补、打油，动作娴熟，不一会儿就把这张皱皱巴巴的假皮变得光滑干净，甚至还给那杂草似的假胡子剪了个齐整。  
“听您口音不是王都人吧？”爱尔敏问。  
利威尔捧了面具回到床边，好笑地望着他。“你该不会以为我是大盗吧。”他偏着头，两手捏着面具在艾伦脸上比划，撇撇嘴。“我看殿下脸长得不错，非得让一张假皮糟蹋？”  
“请您贴上吧。”艾伦拽拽利威尔的袖子——天知道他的拧脾气居然向陌生人撒娇了，“您面具修得好看。”  
不知是拽袖子还是恭维的作用，这一路上不算体贴的先生在他身边坐下，轻柔而细致地一点点为艾伦粘上这张假皮。  
艾伦好奇的绿眼睛盯着对方看。不管是救他一命，还是陪他恶作剧，这位不指责他出宫而只是嫌他方法蠢的先生，在小王子心里勾起一阵感激，催化得他甚至觉得这位先生亲切起来。  
“小鬼，你歇够了就走吧。”  
艾伦还在畅想和这位宫外奇人谈天说地的情景，冷不丁被下了逐客令，一时怔住了。“呃，那您呢？”  
利威尔朝天翻白眼。“我买旅间留着好看的？当然是住店睡觉。”  
“如果您不介意，”艾伦试探性地，“我很乐意带您回王宫款待您？”  
“傻子才会介意。我很乐意在全国最好的床上睡一晚，但是小鬼，今天不行。”利威尔已拧开门把手准备赶人，“你今天带我回去，怎么解释怎么遇上我的？”  
艾伦词穷，“我以后来找您。”  
“那可谢谢你了。”利威尔说，“可别再次晕在巷子里。”

[利威尔]  
利威尔站在窗边，等王子和侍从跑远了，才取出项链，捏着红宝石，在掌间转了几圈。  
卡露拉扑向窗子，向下张望。“他刚才在这！他刚才一定在这！先生，您为什么不让我见见他！”  
“对不起。”利威尔道歉得很干脆，往往他如此说话就没好事，“我得保护您虚弱的魂魄，同鬼魂接触对您那受诅咒与的儿子更是大忌。”  
卡露拉没有接话，她走向床铺，躺下了，疲倦地闭起眼睛，蜷着身子。  
“您等一会儿再休息。”利威尔站在她床边，而她面朝内躺着，只留给他满头棕发，“我要去杀人了。”  
她仍旧只留个背影给他。  
“替我祷告吧，若是这第一条路走不通，我得有命回来走第二条。”  
他颇为耐心地等了会儿，到底耗不过王后的脾气，转身向门口走去。  
“祝您好运。”卡露拉肃穆着一张脸远远地向他头去一瞥。  
利威尔点点头，撤出停在房间里的最后半只脚，锁上房门，蘸着清水，给这间屋子画了防护符。紧接着他在房门框上别了一株植物，以防自己一去不返，好让王后的魂魄也能上路。  
利威尔一路疾奔，在王都后山的一棵大树前停了下来。他咬破手指，在岩石上画了一道圆形纹路，内添几抹相交花纹，在图案的最中心留了空隙。他取出就任仪式上的黑蝶领针，放在空隙里，手掌朝上，以食指的第二个关节在符文旁敲了三下。  
领针所在的空地上挂起一阵手掌高的龙卷风，沙土散去，立了一个巴掌大的小人。  
那是个小姑娘，一身蓝布背带裤，火红的头发在耳后扎成两条短辫，一双大大的绿眼睛站了她樱桃般大小的面颊的一半。  
“你疯啦利威尔大哥，我好不容易才逮到法兰喝酒！”  
小精灵一拍屁股坐上符文，抱起双臂，嘴巴撅的老高。  
“伊莎。”  
精灵扭头，“别和我说话，你害我三百年的陈酿飞了。”  
利威尔取出自艾伦头上扯下的那撮头发，挑了两根，“伊莎，我找到了萨加施的第二个诅咒。”  
精灵这下望着他了，绿眼睛转了又转，定在那几根棕色的发丝上，屏息凝神。  
“我需要你帮我找出那老头在哪。”  
利威尔又取出三笠的几根头发，一并放到精灵面前。  
小精灵严肃面孔，挪动她小小的身体，将几根头发抱上膝盖，十指拢与发丝之上，闭起双眼，念念有词，蜓足般细小的两道眉毛纠起来，专心搜索。忽地，她的嘴巴张大了，眼珠在眼皮之下剧烈地挣动，她睁开眼，“我找到他了。”  
“他在哪。”利威尔的声音少见的带上了几分急切。  
精灵脸上半是震惊，半是落寞，缓缓转过头，带着几分不忍望向面前的巫师。“利威尔，他死了。”  
“不可能。”他斩钉截铁。  
“是真的。”精灵放轻了声音向他重复，“他已经死了。”  
“告诉我他在哪。”  
“我知道这是你们家的大事，但他确实……”精灵急得搓手，终是自知劝不动人，咕哝一句，“没准儿我在法兰那喝醉了，看岔了，你别急，我再替你叫一个，她比我厉害的多。”  
利威尔靠在树下，任符文之上狂风已过狂风又起，一动不动。  
再次出现的，是一个人类个头的小姑娘，十六七岁的样貌，发如碧空下的麦浪，眼如暖阳下的坚冰。“虽然每一任都得骂骂我，你的嘴还是太损了，你得让我揍一拳。”这是神木的精灵。  
利威尔面无表情地伸过脸，挨了她一记不轻不重的拳头。  
神木精灵被他这提线木偶般的模样搞糊涂了。“你怎么了？”  
“你面前的那些头发，”利威尔平板地快速说，几乎多蹦出一个字要了命似的，“都是被萨加下了咒的人的，带我去找他。”  
姑娘对他微笑，“那我又得不到什么。”  
“我没时间闲耗，希斯特利亚。”  
“知道了。”姑娘弯下腰去，拾起头发，仍挂着笑，“你下次对神木之主说话可得客气些。”她将这几根头发轻轻一捻，不到半分钟：“萨加已经死了。”  
利威尔看着她。“带我去看。”  
姑娘凝望着他坚决的神色叹气，轻轻勾住他的手指。  
这是一座森林之边的小房子，暴露在寒冷的月色之下。房门满是利爪撕扯的痕迹，洞开着，摇摇晃晃地挂在门框上。屋内的家具蒙尘结网，飞灰散落的地板上躺了一具尸体，开膛破肚，抓痕遍体。满流的内脏蛆蝇丛生，两腿仅剩残肉白骨。夏夜的空气加重了这一室腐臭。  
利威尔走得离这具尸体很近，垂下眼，依稀从那黑紫走形的面孔上认出断裂的鼻梁和交叉的刀痕。  
“看样子，他被野兽咬死啦。”希斯抛着新摘的树果，满不在乎地对这尸体评头论足。“你要把这丑尸体再杀一遍吗？你撒气的家伙可是没了。”  
利威尔望了尸体断裂的鼻梁许久。“让他在这臭下去吧。”  
“你还有五年吧，仇敌已死，就做些善事。”姑娘继续同他念叨，“别去管老头下过的咒了，那是条歧路，我可是好心提醒。”  
利威尔沉默着跟随精灵返回。再次落回符文的姑娘望望脚下的领针，望望天，打了哈欠转身欲走，这才将面具似的微笑收回，色正而声轻。“利威尔，你还好吗？”  
他点点头，甚至对她短短一笑。  
狂风再过，空地上已没了姑娘的影子。  
利威尔揣着兜，靠着树，仰望明月，望到脖子酸痛，又低下头，审视符文。半晌，他弯下腰，捡起黑蝶领针，捧在手心，走向山顶。他抬起头手，半眯着眼就着月色凝望这小小的黑蝶。  
他黑魔法道路的开端，是让三笠活下去的那块钥匙烙印，从那以后，他在这条路上越走越远，灵魂卖给魔鬼，结局交给火刑，从未想过如何面对与黑巫师抗争致死的母亲，只盼与她永不相见。他留了十几年寿命，只为了搜寻萨加的踪迹，要让这老家伙治好一双腿，再留下一条命。浪费了十二年找到第二条诅咒的踪迹，这发动过灭顶袭击的黑巫师却悄无声息地死在荒郊野外的猛兽嘴下——老头甚至连给屋子加个防护符都不记得，死得窝窝囊囊，留下数百条无处发泄怒火的人命，一双废腿，一个时日无多的病秧。  
利威尔在城东又租了一家旅店，闭门不出，一住就是三天，或是沉睡，或是盯着漆皮脱落的天花板。第三天太阳落山，他来到城北林边的小池，迎着月光，仰面倒进池塘。清冷的水流浸满他的身体，他洗净自己，又洗净领针，吹了半宿夜风，才回到卡露拉的房间。  
他带着湿漉漉的水珠在卡露拉面前疲惫地蹲下。  
“第一条路塌了。”  
他像一头独自舔伤很久的小兽，她便让他枕在膝头，温柔地抚摸他的乌发。  
“您还活着。”她说，“若您愿意，我还有第二条路可走。”  
利威尔紧紧握住卡露拉的手，空洞的双眼一点一点盈上了夜下晶石的光彩。  
第二条路。  
“我会帮您把这条路走到头。”  
——走到我认为的尽头。  
以长者拯救生命，  
再，  
以新生交换新生。

[艾伦]  
巧克力和丑瓶子嗅盐万岁！  
小王子成功地以偷偷摸摸的身手带着他胆颤心惊的玩伴返回王宫后，异乡先生的两样救命物似乎仍有奇效，小王子活蹦乱跳。“病情稍微好转就要静养，以免活分过头生场更重的病。”老医生们总是这么说，艾伦懒得听，在羽毛床上躺了两年，屁股都长茧子了，天知道他什么时候又得躺回去，当然能跑使劲跑，能跳使劲跳。  
他活泼雀跃的心情鼓舞了不少人，连沉浸于丧妻之痛的格里沙都激动得涕泗横流。疾病胯下下的小王子昂头挺胸了四天——利箭再次正中红心——他又病倒了。跳动的心脏如坠冰窟，虚软的身体干燥火热，一呼一吸间，他就像一只坏掉的风箱。  
整整两年的遍邀名医磨没了格里沙•耶格尔的希望，在爱子再次病倒之后，他常在下朝后来王子的卧房里坐坐。艾伦日复一日地打量父亲镶有金边的镜片后沉肃的眼。我大概没办法活着坐上王座了，艾伦想，脑袋痛得要命。他今年十五，正值青春年纪，没法用骗小孩的手段哄，又没法和其他男孩子一般汗洒马背与猎场，格里沙只能在他旁边偶尔坐坐，还找不出一句话说。尽管如此，国王的陪伴还是让艾伦有些害臊，而每每他提出异议，格里沙便透过镜片锐利地与他对视，“我已经失去你妈了。”房间会在这时陷入绝对的沉寂，艾伦在这寝宫要闷出火来了。  
上天保佑，给他来点变化吧。  
如他所愿，清露满园的一个早上，侍从匆匆忙忙的脚步一路响至国王跟前。“陛下，宫门口来了个人求见您，他说……说他是来悼念王后的！”  
“不见。”格里沙阴冷地笑笑，“王后两年前就过世了，这是哪来的骗子。”  
侍从一打哆嗦，满目迟疑，“那人……那人还要求我转告您一句话，他来自坎特贝拉。”  
格里沙霍地起身，凝眉沉思，“带他到正殿。”  
“陛下？”  
“你听见了，带他到正殿。”  
格里沙转身欲走，艾伦敲响床沿。“带我一起去。”  
格里沙忧审着病中的王子，视线停在那双与卡露拉如出一辙大的碧绿双眼上，“去吧。”  
艾伦年纪轻轻，已不得不杵着龙头小杖，在玩伴寸步不离地陪同下，一点点挪动前行。  
偌大的厅堂，侍从之外，只站了一个人。那人站在整个大殿离门口最近的位置，身躯隐于深青的斗篷之下，沉默而渺小。  
国王自高高的王座上向他问话。“你可是来自坎特贝拉？”  
斗篷轻点。“是。”  
艾伦心中一动，这正是那天帮他补面具的那位异乡客的声音——那人认识母亲？  
“你可是来悼念王后？”  
“是。”  
“王后两年前便已过世，你怎么现在才来？”  
斗篷沉默了，沉默到国王皱眉，侍卫拔剑，他才抬起头来。于是艾伦看清了，这正是那日救命恩人的脸，只是格外苍白憔悴。  
“我来自坎特贝拉。”他低声叙述，“那是极小极小的村落，在密林、深沼、峭壁的阴影深处隐藏。等王后仙逝的消息传到，已不知过了多少时日。我来自坎特贝拉，那里荒僻、少人，我以双足为马，日夜兼行，不曾驻足，不曾耽搁，连兑水的酒液也未沾半滴。我来自坎特贝拉，来为您的王后，我家乡那真诚而尊贵的姐妹，进行一场迟来的道别。带来我的一颗心，我对她的爱戴，和日夜萦绕的忏悔。”  
他摘下披身的斗篷，艾伦看到，他已着了与当日截然不同的衣物，那是肃穆冷寂的一身丧服。他举起斗篷，语带颤抖，“我来为来自坎特贝拉的公主，贤良而薄命的王后，送来她最后的遗物。请您将它在王后的陵寝之边彻夜燃烧，让它皈依于久未归乡的女主人身旁。”  
侍从上前，伸手欲接那件斗篷。“慢着。”格里沙挥退众人，走下台阶，“倘若这真是王后的遗物，我一定要亲自接手。”他触到的斗篷柔软轻盈，还留着卡露拉最喜欢的玫瑰花瓣的气息，斗篷的领口之处是做工精美的两对银翼蝴蝶——蝴蝶总是卡露拉最爱的装饰。格里沙颤抖的双手揪紧斗篷，它上面仿佛还留着卡露拉的气息。  
艾伦远望国王、斗篷和异乡客，思及母亲，更是悲从中来。可他的悲伤中仍留有一丝清醒，令他把今日吟游诗人般的异乡客仔细打量。异乡的先生谦卑恭顺，悲伤憔悴，同巷子里的傲不视人大相径庭，在大殿之下荡出一圈圈的诡秘。艾伦自上次出宫便盼望了很久同异乡先生相见，此时真正在大殿上见了，又拿不定自己是否会因为同他见面而高兴了。  
远道而来的人脚下一软，被格里沙稳稳扶住。“带这位贵客去休息。”他吩咐侍从，“我明日要亲自带他祭奠王后。”  
艾伦因那先生的踉跄而心中一揪，难以想象他怎么在短短几天的时间便把自己搞成这副样子——这不对劲儿。他凝望那位异乡客行礼告退的背影，笼了一头说不上来的忧惧。  
艾伦只觉得自己像个变态。他吩咐了每一位侍从向他汇报这位悼亡者的一举一动。  
“他们给他准备了满桌的食物，他只用了一点面包——在王宫里只吃了一点面包！”  
“他看上去食难下咽，我真担心他下一秒会吐出来。”  
“他无精打采，坐在那一整天，或许只有祭拜王后才能让他好转一点。”  
“他就是一座忧郁女神像。”爱尔敏最后总结。  
艾伦如此方能确定，今日的利威尔确实同上次判若两人。要么是装出了两副面孔，要么是受了天大的打击。病榻上的王子，对这为自己的母亲悲伤不已的救命恩人大为感动，又为恩人的状况隐隐担忧。他拉住爱尔敏，高烧的热气喷了伙伴满脸。“带他来见见我吧，在你认为他不那么难过的时候？”  
月上梢头，丧衣披身的利威尔才跟在爱尔敏的后面姗姗来迟。  
他在艾伦赐给的小椅上坐下，耷拉眼皮，“晚上好，病公主。”  
艾伦话还没说就被呛个正着，又腾不出力气回嘴——这先生还有心情调侃，总还不至于太过哀伤。“您今日与那天不同。”他于是仗着王子的身份对这平民心直口快。  
“有何不同。”利威尔还是没看他。  
“说话太文雅了，也太礼貌、太顺从了，”艾伦斟酌一番，终于找到合适的说法，“就像变窝囊了。”  
“我的殿下，”利威尔语含埋怨，要不是声音沉闷，艾伦想他只怕早就高扬眉毛了，“我面对的是全天下最尊贵的一定王冠，难道要和他顶嘴不成。”  
——这才是他。艾伦想，很乐意与现在的利威尔谈话，但他又咳嗽起来，通红了整张脸。  
那丑的要命的黑瓶子再次磕痛艾伦的鼻子，利威尔递嗅盐时看也不看他，无礼极了。  
他满身灵药。艾伦在呼吸顺畅，双臂有力时瞬间意识到。  
“您真的认识我母亲？是来悼念她的？”  
“是。”利威尔垂下眼，吊灯映亮他的睫毛，“可惜我耗了两年才走到这里。”  
——这就不是他了。艾伦断定，浑身不自在，想破脑袋要同那个无礼散漫的利威尔谈话。  
“您能和我讲讲我母亲的事吗？”  
利威尔抬眼向他投去短短一瞥，“小宝宝要听睡前故事了。”他话尾的轻嘲真心实意，同几天前一模一样。艾伦几乎要确信大殿上那副样子是装出来的了，可利威尔又好像着的变了些：他说话断断续续，换气间音似叹息，倒也有几分真像跋涉后的倦意。  
言谈间，艾伦嗅到了极淡的紫丁香气息，青春期的王子警钟大造，遍屋搜寻，当最终的目光定格在小椅上斜靠的讲话人，他警觉的心思又化成一腔暖意。这是一个Omega，一个悲伤的、疲倦的，救过他的命的Omega，他这青春期的Alpha、身披火焰病成一滩的王子，正在聆听他的倾诉，分担他的忧愁，并与他享有共同的思念。艾伦的面颊不知是烧的还是热的，有些红了。  
他大概比我年长吧？艾伦迷迷糊糊地想，他大我多少呢？  
利威尔仍是没看艾伦，他讲那位被悼念的女士，说她喜欢穿白色的衣裙，在裙边绣上青蝶——那儿的人都喜欢蝴蝶。他说她的双眼永远温柔如水，她受坎特贝拉万众爱戴。他说她纤细的双肩惊人得足以高擎责任，随时昂首步入战斗……  
“战斗？先生？”艾伦说，“我母亲？”  
他突兀的话语打断了异乡人难得的絮絮叨叨，半闭着眼陈述故事的人仿佛从一场大梦中醒来，双瞳似被海水洗过，空茫地望向王子。  
“殿下？”他轻声询问，“我可是说错话了？”  
“没有。”艾伦说，“我母亲的确随时准备好了为国家牺牲。”  
他说完这句话也没了心情，椅上的omega魂不守舍，只怕更不会回答他什么问题。这一大段倾谈勾起了他早为母亲哭干的眼泪，生拉硬扯。看来他们两个都得独自静一静了。  
“我想休息了。”艾伦说。  
利威尔缓缓转动眼珠，只瞥到王子一个后脑勺。他站起身，一句话也没说，放轻步子，走出这扇门。

[格里沙]  
西根歇那国王凝望着陵园旁的玫瑰残瓣，沉默不语。  
这还得说回今天早上。  
国王自朝阳初升的时刻惊醒，踏碎满园晨露，去寻唤他醒来的歌声。这歌声清凉宛转，曲调更是他所熟悉——这正是卡露拉最爱的调子。思及此，他又想起同她初见的时刻，她向林边一只迷路的小鹿，只会重复一句话。“我来自坎特贝拉。”  
御花园旁的粼粼水畔，国王找到了唱歌的悼亡者。悼亡人跪在岸边，双掌合拢，微仰头颈，丧衣沾染草屑。他半眯着一双眼睛，痴醉一般吟唱宛转的调子，却又全然不似先王后的调子欢快，更是隐隐透出些悲切。国王在他不远处的橡木下凝神细听，与歌者的哀伤一道沉默。  
歌者几曲唱罢，自迷离的涡旋睁眼，望见国王，立刻慌乱地要起身行礼。国王对他罢手，反而走上前，在悼亡人的身边坐下。  
“陛下，这是卡露拉王后最爱的曲子。”歌者想起伤心事，再没法去看掌权者的双眼，低下头去。“她教过我这首曲子，离家时我还听她唱过一次。没想到我唱给她时，她已经……”  
悼亡人的哀思打动了国王。格里沙盯着他瞧了又瞧，轻声叹道：“我没想到王后还有亲族。当年的丧礼三天三夜，我都未等到她的亲人悼灵，本以为她就此孤独长眠了。也罢，总算还有亲人来看看她。”  
“是我的错。”悼亡人说，“我同她走丢，再有她的消息时，她已贵为国后，我便更不忍以自己的粗野之躯打扰她，竟是连她去时也没赶上。”他的双足赤着，满是泡茧，铭刻了千里跋涉的印痕。  
格里沙恍惚间想赐他一双最精美的鞋子，甚至想把自己的鞋子给他。这悼亡人同他一样为那百灵般动人的王后悲痛了两年，理应获得一丝宽慰。“你……你叫什么名字？”他不记得侍者是否通传悼亡人的名姓——他在他面前记不得许多事。  
“利威尔。”  
“利威尔，我立刻带你去墓园。”  
格里沙为这位王后的亲族破了例，不顾大臣的阻拦坚决让悼亡人与自己同乘一辆马车。他们在卡露拉的的陵墓边驻足，并在墓园之边点燃了织有蝶翼的青色斗篷。  
“我能让您见一见你的妻子。”悼亡人忽然出声，止住了国王正欲离开的脚步。“我能感觉到，王后还有话想同您交谈。我一路兼程赶来，总该为她做些事。”  
他在国王戒备的目光中取出宝石项链，手握玫瑰的花杆，让刺扎出的鲜血涂抹宝石的表面。  
“你是巫师？”  
“陛下。”手握宝石的悼亡人恭敬低头，“您总该同卡露拉王后谈一谈，再决定是否砍我的头。”  
格里沙紧接着见到了卡露拉，那正是她的音容样貌，一如当年。悼亡人向他们鞠躬，走到远远地草地之上，留他们单独交谈。  
他们花了许多时间互诉思念，几次尝试不能成功的亲吻。爱，艾伦，这些词反复在谈话中出现。卡露拉将事情的经过一五一十地告诉他，老家伙的诅咒，艾伦难以熬过成年的寿命时限，解咒的方法。  
“你找来帮艾伦解咒的亲族，那可是一个巫师。”格里沙想起宝石上的血，“搞不好还是个黑巫师。”他向她质询。  
卡露拉因这句话愣了一下，随即伤心地将话题转开，“亲爱的，您大概不愿意拯救艾伦了。您还年轻，还能有新的继承人。”  
“不。卡露拉，我愿意付出任何代价让艾伦好起来。我的王位是为我们的儿子准备的。”格里沙面容肃穆，神态沉重，“只为他一个人准备。卡露拉，步入王宫的巫师，我很难认为他对艾伦没有威胁。”  
“您只需要留他到咒语解除的那一刻，亲爱的格里沙，我们还有那位史密斯先生，他不会让这位巫师兴起多大风浪。”卡露拉劝他，看到远处的巫师抽出那根纤细的紫色草叶，便更加急切，“陛下，我快走了。我求求您！求求您救救艾伦！”  
她含泪的身影逐渐模糊，融入了天边的一道阳光。  
格里沙凝望陵墓旁的玫瑰残瓣，沉默不语。过了会儿，他向坐在地上的巫师走去。  
“你若是帮我解了艾伦的咒语，要什么作为谢礼。”  
“陛下，您真是开门见山。”巫师仰望着他，伸出手掌，“请把您的手掌借我一用。”  
格里沙狐疑地伸出手，“你可别给我耍花样。”  
“在这至高无上的权威面前，我还不敢这么做。”  
巫师的手指细致地一点点划过国王的掌纹。“陛下，您今天三十七了。您的寿命有八十九岁，五十年是换命的底限，就算我按最低的年限帮您计算，您也只有两年的寿命，但这两年的时间，会正好和您自身时光流逝的速度重叠。”  
格里沙冷酷地望向他。“也就是说，若我参与这场解咒，我活不到我儿子成年，看不到他继位。我不相信你，这可没法说明废了我一条命能保证艾伦活着。”  
巫师地揉揉眉心，“那您就只能看着王子死去，再另立新后了。”  
格里沙绷紧了整张脸。“向我保证，你不会害我儿子。”  
“我连他母亲的逝去都悲痛不已，怎么忍心害他的儿子。”巫师亮出手臂的印记。“我为自己的亲人换过命，这就是命数转移之后留下的痕迹。我活不了几年了，不过想在死前做些好事。”  
“你要什么。”  
巫师安静片刻。“在尊夫人的墓前提起这个真是对不起。陛下，这场解咒您需要每日饮用药剂，耽搁不得。”他迎着格里沙愈发深沉的面色说下去，“我需要一个位置，能每日同您接触，又不至于因为被怀疑向您下毒而被王子拉出去砍头。我需要一个位置，只有您一个人可以命令，王子也不行。”  
格里沙冷笑一声。“你要王后的位置。”  
巫师不说话，只是望着他。  
“住在宫里吧。”格里沙说，“我需要考虑。”  
格里沙给利威尔安排了院子，不曾去同他交谈，只是暗中差人观察他的行踪。利威尔除了在房中静坐，便是被艾伦请去做客。久卧病榻的王子常年阴沉，却用在他面前露出孩子气的笑容。阳光正好时，利威尔会陪着艾伦一起散步，哪怕挪动三步便要歇上两步。格里沙远远望见，也能感到儿子心情的愉悦。但王子愉悦的心情不能治愈他的身体。没有几天，王子地时间便又归属了宫中的床铺，王子清醒时会同利威尔说话，抓着他的手睡着，在下一次清醒时再差人去叫他。这巫师与王子相处地不错，即使相当蹩脚的玩笑，也能把王子逗乐。  
格里沙在深眠的儿子身边坐了会儿，着了便衣，行至医生先生的住所。  
埃尔文•史密斯高大健壮，金发碧眼，是个年轻时受过国王帮助，此后便宣誓为耶格尔家族效力的白巫师。  
格里沙将仿画了长柄圆环的钥匙状印记的图纸展给他看。“这个印记你可认得，可是真的能通过亲人间的援助破解命限诅咒？”  
埃尔文拾起这张羊皮纸，摩挲图案。“是的，陛下。”  
“你……你可有办法破解命限诅咒？”  
“解这咒只有移命一条路，那是黑魔法，我并没试过。”  
格里沙下巴发僵。“这是黑魔法？”  
“是黑魔法。也是唯一的办法。”埃尔文将手中的羊皮纸颠来倒去，笑了笑，“重要的是，它确实有效。”  
格里沙犹豫了会儿，“若是杀死一个活不了几年的黑巫师，你可能完成？”  
埃尔文把羊皮纸放回桌面，轻点上方的图案。“当然。”  
格里沙回宫时，利威尔正在夕阳刷染的高层长廊上望着他，轻轻地向他挥了挥手。  
格里沙面无表情地朝巫师走去。“我答应。”他抬起巫师的脸，吻下去。“我给你那个位置。”  
巫师顺从地张开唇，环上他的肩胛。  
格里沙嗅着隐隐传来的甜香，将手掌间的身体靠向栏杆。  
一个怀有痴心妄想的Omega。  
格里沙心下冷笑，双掌用力地紧掐对方的腰骨，引得那身体轻轻发抖。  
“我算是明白了。”带着咳嗽的一声怪叫打断了交缠的亲吻，格里沙被巫师猛地推开。  
“利威尔，你来悼念我母亲，来陪我说话，都是幌子。”讥讽的微笑浮现在王子还带着病中汗水的脸上，“你只是来勾引我老爹。听我一句话？可不是谁都能上他的床。”  
巫师不发一语，一副听凭审讯的模样。  
格里沙率先狠下心，望向杵着拐杖虚弱气愤的王子，出言训斥：“艾伦，你说话太无礼了，这将会是王后陛下。”  
王子好一会儿才听清了他的话。“哦，”他阴阳怪气，高昂着头，“母亲刚走了两年，您就迫不及待了。”  
“你给我住嘴。”  
“巴不得呢。”王子低头轻笑，阴冷的目光自他们身上穿过，“我再也不想看到你们俩中的任何一个。”  
格里沙的额角下颌俱暴出青筋，凝视王子摇摇晃晃地走远，回过头，满眼都是愧疚。“我说话重了，我对他说话太重了。”  
“陛下，”巫师叹着气，“他对我说话才重。”  
“是吗？他也没说错。”  
“是，他真是您的好儿子。”巫师无奈地摇摇头，“请您快些举行婚礼，没有那头衔，我真怕殿下将我砍了。”  
“你先将这移命的工序开个头，”格里沙木着脸，“我才能实践要不要娶你。”  
“移命开始前可是要在您的全身画符。”巫师仰起头，“除非您想在这大庭广众之下就睡了我，还是在结婚后再给我看您的身体为妙。”  
格里沙挑眉，“你想同我讨价还价？”  
“您是国王，一道旨我就没命，什么样的讨价还价用得着害怕？”  
格里沙答应了巫师。扬言再不见他的王子还是前来同他谈了话。  
“我不知该怎么和您说，那人绝对有问题。他——他一瓶嗅盐比宫里的每一瓶效果都好，仅仅一下支撑了我三四天的身体。他那双眼睛，您得小心他的眼睛。我一见到他那双眼睛，我就想同他谈话——哪怕我知道我该休息了，嘴巴也不听使唤。这个Omega绝对有问题，您被他迷惑了！”  
格里沙进退两难，生怕气愤让儿子病得更重。“我自有分寸。艾伦，你得明白，我非得娶他不可——”  
“母亲可刚去世两年。”  
“艾伦，我不只是你父亲，我还是个国王。”  
“得了。”艾伦气得咳嗽，转身便走，“您得承认您就是个色胚。”  
盛大的婚礼，格里沙只记得艾伦那双失望的眼睛，和他在中途便借故离开的落寞背影。格里沙心中一阵悲火，便发狠地拥吻那位手握黑魔法的新任王后，他感受着灯光下洁白光滑的肩颈，和因为他突如其来的深吻而堵在唇舌之间的声音。  
亮丽、年轻、香甜，心怀鬼胎。  
有那么一瞬，格里沙想叫停婚礼而把这人推上绞台。  
盛典结束，巫师在离去的途中站住脚。“陛下，我想送王子一件礼物。”  
“我还不知道你对自讨没趣如此热衷。”  
巫师闻言建议，“若是您怕我做手脚，便和我一起去。”  
看在国王的面子上，已然准备就寝的王子在床铺边接待了他们。  
巫师送给王子一个精美的黑檀木礼盒。  
“我可不想打开看。”艾伦说。  
但他最后还是在格里沙的命令下打开了匣子。  
那是一把匕首，寒光利刃，刀把上嵌了幽幽的几颗紫水晶。  
“您这是要通知我，您早晚会取我的命？”  
不光艾伦立时嘲讽，格里沙在看到匕首的瞬间也冷了脸。  
巫师心平气和地解释，“这把刀能杀死任何事物。”  
“是吗？”王子说着拉过巫师的手掌，匕首轻轻一擦，便见了一条深缝，汩汩涌出血来。“倒是真挺锋利。”  
“是。”巫师望着他的眼睛。  
王子的手掌上移，掐住巫师的手腕，“那想必砍了它，也只有一瞬。”  
巫师面色平静，“是。”  
格里沙看不下去，怕艾伦把人逼急了，“你胡闹够了没有。”  
王子松开手，收回刀。“谢了，王后陛下，原您能让我父亲尽兴。”  
格里沙与巫师在诵经班的陪同下向寝宫走去。国王面容严肃冷峻，仿佛不是去度过新婚之夜，而是去远赴战场。他的眉头尽力克制才没拧成一团。这见鬼的、祖宗传下来的、蠢笨的结婚规矩，这见鬼的Omega。  
巫师看久了他的苦闷抵触，在他的身边低语。“陛下，我有办法不让自己怀孕。”  
他们并排躺于洁白的婚床，诵经人合上祈祷书，拉上四下闭合的洁白帘幕。帘外依旧站满了侍从教士，等待结婚仪式的真正结束。  
格里沙沉默着，不看巫师一眼。帘幕内静止了太久，久到帘子外隐约传来怀疑的窃窃私语。  
巫师解开颈下的一粒衣扣，香气一点点浓郁起来，直到终于引得这位全国最尊贵的alpha热汗淋漓，翻身而起。  
就是昏王罗斯的新婚之夜也不会更加荒唐了。  
巫师的信息素打消了帘外的疑虑，给了国王开启新婚之夜的借口，也给了他宣泄一切的契机。格里沙理解了那句打仗归来需妓女的戏言，巫师的双唇和双腿顺从得惊人，格里沙将对妻儿的悲痛，对即将失去的寿命的惋惜，对这位帮助者的怀疑，对身后之日王子安危的担忧，将所有的悲伤与疲倦都挥洒在一起一伏的冲撞之间。巫师的双眼平静温和，格里沙从那里面看见了自己此刻凶神恶煞的模样。他清醒的很，巫师也清醒的很，只有帘子外的那群人还糊涂着。格里沙一边成全这些糊涂虫，一边试图从巫师的脸上寻找破绽，巫师在他的攻击下闷哼，他很少听到巫师的呻吟，却听得清楚，没有一声是因为愉悦。他捞起的是虚软无力的双腿，听到的是压抑痛苦的声音，看到的却是一双深邃如海的眼睛。  
帘幕外的侍从们散去了。巫师软成一滩，好一会儿才坐起来。“我得给您画上符文了，您可准备好了？”巫师的声音轻如游丝，室内的香气仍未完全散去。  
格里沙心情沉重，只想着这双他也看不破的眼睛，若是留给艾伦一个人对付，他能否放心。  
巫师以针挑出血的食指在格里沙汗津津地胸脯，腿部，手臂和脚面画满了繁复的纹路。  
“你戴那后冠可舒服不了，艾伦不待见你。”  
巫师轻哼一声，画完最后一笔，拔下格里沙的一根头发。“不待见我是王子殿下做的最明智的一件事。您该为他高兴。”他拿出一个活像八脚蜘蛛一条腿的小瓶子，丢了格里沙的头发，又丢了一根艾伦的头发进去，小瓶瞬间沸腾，冒出汩汩水汽。“这符文明早消失，自那以后您只需原本的药水，不再需要头发。”他晃晃药瓶。“拉弓可没有回头箭，您真要移命？”  
格里沙接过药瓶，“不然我何必同你睡觉。”他一饮而尽。  
苦涩的药水每日饮下着实折磨，两周后，巫师便喂他一些糖羹。格里沙郁郁不乐，沉痛地叹道。“我儿子，就这么在苦药水中泡了两年多。”  
巫师握住格里沙的手。“他不久就不必再喝药了。但您得记住，绝对不能在移命结束之前让他本人知道这件事，否则老头的诅咒会提前生效，那就前功尽弃了。”  
格里沙将岁月飞逝的疼痛竭力忍着，只有回到寝宫，面对巫师，才能看出端倪。巫师说国王可以把他当成药罐，国王也不和他客气。形影不离之余，也愿意让费洛蒙引起的性欲覆盖痛觉主导思绪。他有时候因岁月的飞逝和脏器的紊乱疼得狠了，就攥着巫师的手沉睡过去，一连几天在清晨见到巫师泛红的手腕后，他赐了巫师一枚翡翠镯子。  
巫师的又是好气又是好笑。“您若真想给我什么，就在外人面前同我亲密些，最好让他们认为您迷上我了。我抢了王后的位置，您又不可能整个移命期都把痛苦忍得毫无破绽，您哪天病重了，王子第一个怀疑的就是我。您得能为我撑腰。”  
“还有。”他接着严肃道，“王子的病随着移命的进度也会慢慢好转，您记得安排信得过的医生坚持给他治疗，把几种汤汁混成苦水不是难事，别让他怀疑自己怎么好的。”  
格里沙思忖巫师的言语，眼含探究。“和我说实话，王后，你为什么要为了这场解咒如此尽力。”  
“我答应了卡露拉陛下救他儿子。”  
“我不怀疑你会救我儿子，我担心那之后的事。”  
“我没几年可活了，陛下，”巫师提醒他，眼里盛着一捧温温柔柔的情绪，“我为什么不能只是做件好事？您儿子挺可爱，救活了不赖。”  
——这想必就是那双撒谎的眼睛。格里沙沉声，“我了解快死的人，越要死了，越想要活，这时候最能兴风作浪。”  
“您以为您是明智的。”巫师亮出手上的玉镯。“您却也有些糊涂。何必给我这个，这算是补偿还是心疼。”  
他的手腕沐浴灯光，破损的皮肤与清晰的红印异常刺目。“您看到的，也可能只是我想让您看到的。”  
“您不清楚什么是真的。”他如夜如水的眼睛轻轻一眨。“在我这，只有一点是真的。我和您一样希望王子活下去，只有这一点，千真万确。”

[ 艾伦 ]  
“您那时悲伤的表情就像经历了一场夺妻之恨。”爱尔敏这般总结。  
“哦。我那是被人扇了一记耳光。”  
“您爱过他，是吗？”一向头脑聪明的玩伴轱辘辘转着眼睛，只不过艾伦笃定他这次猜错了。  
艾伦王子心绪沉闷，坚信自己经历一场阴险而恶劣的欺骗，窥探到一桩玫瑰色阴谋的开端，一头扎进了气恼、恶心、羞愧、悲痛，以及一股无处可泄的失望。爱？才没那回事，那是个以故作哀凄的楚楚之态引诱掌权者的诡计家，途中踩了他因出宫冒险丛生的亲切好感狠狠一脚，一腔炽热成了人家的垫脚石————这是一起不可原谅的青春耻辱。  
“我真搞不懂我父亲——他是个见过各色人物的老家伙了，居然就这么被一个omega搞垮了！”  
“美色是男人的一生三大诱惑之一，”金发玩伴严肃地指出，“新任王后的身体年轻甜美，这点毋庸置疑。”  
火焰在王子的眼中燃得更旺，“我不是在斥责我老爸在妈妈去世后仍需解决性欲这件事。”他有点迟疑，“老爸可以收这人做情妇，或是为一个晚上付他一堆金子，断不该封他做王后——给一个蹊跷满身的人一顶王冠！”  
他英明的、伟大的父王一定是被这所谓的继母施了妖术。  
“你记得吧，利威尔的一点嗅盐，就帮我挺了好几天，难保他没对我父亲用什么手段。”艾伦气恼地哼哼，“我早该想到，出现在鳏居国王身边的Omega必定有所图谋，只怕他悼念我母亲的说辞全是假的。”他忆及利威尔刚入宫时忧郁疲倦的身影，倒惊讶于此人不害臊的程度，前脚与先王后情同手足，后脚就爬了人家丈夫的婚床。  
“宫殿的荣华富贵是穷乡僻壤一辈子的梦想，如果国王开口——”爱尔敏见艾伦的眼神含了警告，随即将国王见色起意的猜测砸得稀烂。  
“荣华富贵！爱尔敏，你想想他刚见我那天趾高气昂的模样，我打赌这人的野心远不在此。他想要父亲的王位。”艾伦继而皱起眉来，满脸不悦，“等他害死我老爹，下一个没命的就是我。”  
“或许还有一种可能。”玩伴好心提醒，一双明眸全是担忧，“王后是个还年轻的omega，等他生了孩子（王子皱着脸甩了甩头）——等他生了孩子，他有可能在国王枕边吹风，让他换掉王储，如果他一直占着后位，他就有的是时间，等新王子长大——”  
“而我又久拖病体，父亲也快老得耳鸣。”王子阴郁地垮着脸，“我该祈祷他子宫坏死。”  
逃避不及的，没过几天，这移动威胁一般的新任王后走到了他的病床前。  
艾伦比以往的任何一次都羞于让利威尔见到自己这一副病体。这头顶王冠的异乡之人容光焕发，仪态端庄，华服加身，在他床边的摇椅上落座。  
格里沙浓烈的橡木气息笼罩了利威尔，艾伦仍能隐约嗅到隐于其后的淡淡甜香，他固执地不去看这骗子，却仍在胸中萦了一腔的火。“看样子你和我父亲过得不错，他把你标记个底朝天。”  
“我可不知病秧子喜欢打听床笫之事。”利威尔轻哼，带上点调笑，“你在嫉妒？”  
艾伦扭头，以一种利威尔从未见过的冷酷表情凝视他的脸，“你把我看得太浅了，也把自己估得太高了。”  
“我倒希望你如此清醒。”利威尔板着脸，“看来你对我为何嫁给国王不敢兴趣。”  
“就算我问了，你会说？”  
利威尔一副思索的表情，看得艾伦心揪起来。“我不想到死都是童贞，”他皮笑肉不笑，“你信吗？”  
“我相信你喜欢说笑话了。”艾伦的肺管又成了鼓风机，他立刻准备送客，“你快走吧，王后陛下，染了我的病气，可就没法服侍国王了。”  
“我看不行，我有东西要给你。”利威尔说，“你母亲的东西。”  
艾伦眉毛扬得老高，“您可太不要脸了。”  
“我说你母亲算是我的亲族，这并不是假话。”利威尔言语放轻，满是张扬的双眼神情变换，变得温和而哀伤——就是这个！艾伦心中大叫，他的妖术，撒谎的眼睛！利威尔捧出一条项链，剔透的红宝石坠在空中，沐浴着透窗而入的暖阳。  
艾伦愣住了。他没见过这条项链，可这宝石之上熟悉、亲切的气息不似假的。他禁不住接过项链，红宝石在他的掌心安躺，甚至带着些许滚烫。还未等他反应过来，一丝酸意涌上他的鼻腔，他听不到任何言语，却明白了这是卡露拉的贴身之物在向他打招呼。  
“这是卡露拉的项链，我想你会愿意留着它。”利威尔自嘲地低语，“发生了这些以后，这大概是我唯一能为她做的事。”  
他掌心的宝石温暖而亲切，对面那双半垂的眼睛落寞而忧愁，艾伦几乎要站不稳那最初的猜测。这宝石是真的，母亲是真的，这句话真的，可这双眼是假的。  
他还对着宝石沉思之际，利威尔已走出这间屋子。艾伦这才惊觉，他仅因一个眼神一句话，就差点向这人缴械投降，不由得惊出一身冷汗，更为格里沙的处境担忧起来。  
他打点的侍从们每隔几日向他汇报，说国王与王后陛下同乘一车去了哪里，说他们两个大部分时间形影不离，说国王时常捏着新王后的手指，还说他们没有几个夜晚悄无声息。  
“显然，”他的贴身侍从、最好的玩伴和他一样忧虑，沉痛地总结，“国王迷上他了。”  
艾伦不得不承认，丧妻不久的父亲已毫无疑问地成功另觅新欢，他对这新的王后百加回护，艾伦一丁点不当的言语就要被他大加斥责，王后呢，在那时扮得像个贤良的主母，替王子说好话，安抚国王无端的怒火——他那炉火纯青的两面本事。  
父亲真的老啦，艾伦悲哀地想，他看不透身边那条狐狸的真面孔。那条狐狸有几张脸？  
新任王后在宫中处事沉稳，面容庄重，双眸平静而冰冷，只有在注视国王时才盈上脉脉温情，他浑身上下都沾满了国王的气息，又在白天对每个人摆出一副守身如玉的姿态。他大部分时间沉默少言，在国王送他礼物时微微怔然——仿佛他什么也没做，又或者正因为什么要求也不提，国王心疼了，偏要宠他似的。  
他在父亲身边柔顺的像只兔子，艾伦每每回忆利威尔与自己相处的态度，便对这精妙伪装恨得牙痒痒。这Omega要是在父亲面前任性跋扈些也就算了，偏偏一副坚强半抹柔弱半分的样子，引得Alpha保护欲过剩，他更拿不准自己若是进言，父亲会站在谁那一边。  
唯有两件事能让艾伦心里的阴云薄上一点。  
一是尽管王后占满了格里沙的夜晚，肚子里仍没有一点动静。  
另一件事，是他的身体终于好转了。  
埃尔文•史密斯，国王最信任的御医，几个月前向艾伦声明发现了奇药——这位一向持重的医师为此激动地喝得酩酊大醉。几个月下来，他们坚持以新的药剂治疗，艾伦不仅呼吸顺畅，四肢回力，也已脱离了拐杖的束缚，甚至能快走和跑上一会儿了——简直回到了上天恩赐的出宫冒险的日子。  
艾伦素来知道这位医师是一位向格里沙宣誓效忠的白巫师，便对这病情的好转安之若素。他同时确信这位引得格里沙另立新欢的王后是一位黑巫师，却苦于寻找证据，无从下手。  
艾伦在又一日的治疗中取出了王后结婚时送他的赠礼。  
“你看看这把刀。”他决定从这下手。  
埃尔文精细地将这把匕首反复打量，“这是一把好刀，殿下。把手取自龙骨，刀刃来自露丝之巅的上等钢材。它能杀死任何邪祟之物。”  
“包括黑巫师？”  
“一刀毙命。”  
总不会有黑巫师亲手送给别人能够杀死自己的一把武器。艾伦心头的疑虑消了大半，看向王后的神情少了几丝敌意，恍惚间明白，他早就渴望给利威尔发放无罪宣判，松了半口气，被压抑忽视的许多情绪却争先恐后的翻涌而上。  
每当他自卧房的小窗望到那并肩而行的一对帝后，出宫游玩的日子里那场狼狈而吵闹的、洒着阳光色的相遇，病热昏沉的白日里及其蹩脚的笑话，拐杖旁边笨拙而小心地挪动的两个身影，在丁香花的夜晚共享的思念，在简简单单的小旅馆修补的面具，全都成了一场独自生根发芽，郁郁无疾而终的一厢情愿。  
艾伦躲避着，却也无法彻底放弃注意。国王身边的利威尔那股强烈的不协和感，渐渐得再度支撑起艾伦的一半疑虑，依照自他的推测，王后绝对不是爱上谁便把原本的性格丢得底掉的那种人，即便不是黑巫师，他同格里沙结婚的目的依旧可能为了王权。  
并不只有巫师会杀人，艾伦想。  
他反反复复的怀疑把他对利威尔曾经热忱天真的好感磨灭得不剩几分，便又因为身躯的逐渐好转，想起他的未婚妻来了。  
那是莱昂纳德家的公爵小姐，童年便与艾伦相熟。孩童时代的相处青涩而磕绊，几乎是认准了反正会结婚的念头，而给予彼此一连串的赞美和数不清的微笑。两年前艾伦生病以后，为了不再耽误姑娘，他恳求父亲退了与小姐的婚约，希望阿尼另觅佳婿，王室和公爵迟迟未做决定。谁料身体好转的艾伦还未同小姐见上几面，公爵小姐便陷入沉睡一病不起。  
艾伦无比自责，暗道是自己残留的病根害了公爵小姐，差了无数御医去瞧，都没瞧好这病。利威尔有一日询问艾伦愁闷的原因，艾伦慌不择医，对他讲了。王后听完他复述的公爵小姐的每一条症状，撇撇嘴，“你告诉她父亲，给这丫头准备后事。”  
“你太不讲理了!”艾伦张口就骂，“医生说她陷入昏睡，并不是重病，只是没醒——”  
“等她来就晚了。”利威尔口气冷漠，“艾伦，这丫头不干净。”  
他当然没听王后的言语，对于莱昂纳德公爵只字未提。过了七天，公爵小姐醒了。艾伦喜出望外，前去看望他的姑娘，公爵小姐的双眼却如注坚冰，没说上两句话就传达了不想再见的意思。艾伦还未从恋人逆转的态度中缓过神来，王室这边已同公爵取消了婚约。他搂着婚约破灭的消息，望到格里沙身边的利威尔对他轻眨眼睛。  
他把无罪宣判撤销地彻彻底底——这不，谁都没死，王后就迫不及待插手他的事了。  
国王在朝会发出了第一声咳嗽，便一发不可收拾，咳嗽声逐渐频繁，发了一阵高烧。艾伦再去见了父亲。  
“您要小心王后。”  
老国王因长咳而变得通红的脸展了一个不以为意的微笑。“王后？他担心坏了，就差抱着御医哭，我有什么可担心。”  
“我还远没成年，如果您一病不起——恕我无礼，再糟糕一些，王后就得代我监国了。”  
老国王仍然清醒的一双眼睛促狭地闪了闪，带了些赞许与欣赏的笑意，艾伦心中刚是一松，他又骤然满面阴云。“推理得不错。我的孩子，既然你能想到王后监国，自然也能想到自己即位。我怎么知道你不是嫌我老了，想把我和你的继母一块毒死。”  
“您怀疑我？”艾伦难以置信，“一条狐狸在您身边晃来晃去，您不嫌骚，反而怀疑我？”  
“少给我胡扯！听听你说的话，这成何体统。再这么下去，我看我得关你几天，好让你清醒清醒脑子。”  
“您是不是还得断我饭食，”艾伦微笑，“您不光被一个Omega迷得七荤八素，还老糊涂了，”  
“你听着，”格里沙审视着王子的双眼，“只要我活着，他就永远是这儿的王后。”  
“哦，”王子怔了好一会儿才将这话体会完毕，“您可真护着他。”  
令艾伦惊奇的是，同他时不时点燃的怀疑相对的，是他愈加强壮的身体。埃尔文医师微笑着向国王汇报，王子殿下已经能骑马比武了。格里沙很高兴，当晚便在家宴上宣布宣布举办比武大会，邀请全国的勇士前来庆贺王子的康复。  
王后一向谨慎地、周密地提出意见，“陛下，这对于国库是一笔巨大的开销，应该——”  
“应该？”格里沙掐断他的话，微醉地举着一杯酒，遥遥地向他一敬，“王子康复，是国家的福分，何种庆典都不为过。怎么，你不愿他康复？”  
王后白了脸，“陛下，我并不————”  
“行了。”格里沙不耐烦地挥挥手，“我的决定，还没你说话的份。”  
王后吃瘪，又不好骤然离席，只得安静而低落地继续用餐。  
艾伦连日阴郁的心情总算舒畅一点，他父亲还不是真的糊涂，终于想起来该防着谁了。  
身体的康复和父亲的清醒让艾伦精神振奋，他睡不着了，半夜里跑到花园里散步，像是要把过去三年缺掉的不分日夜地补回来。  
“你可真是怪人。”他听到花园的深处传来一声调侃，显然另一个人也睡不着跑来这里散心。  
“比不上你。”艾伦说，“老爸气得不想碰你了？”  
“我不想和你谈陛下的事。”他隐隐约约见到石桌边坐了一个静静的影子，“你身体好了许多，我补上一句祝贺。”  
“我还以为你不在乎这个了。”  
“我当然在乎。”那头传来一声轻笑，接着是轻抬脚步往园外走去的声响。“我还记得刚看见你的时候，我是你的救命恩人。”  
庆典将进，整个王都喜气洋洋，除了王后——艾伦望见，王后的眉间凝着担忧，正同埃尔文医师讨论陛下的健康之事。  
“陛下着实不该举办庆典。他的身体刚有好转，王子也刚刚康复，要是万一——”  
“那就请您劝着他些。”埃尔文眨眨眼，“您总归是他的枕边人嘛。”  
王后轻轻摇头，“他和以前不一样了，只怕他不听我说话。”  
医生双眉一挑，“我以为您有办法。”  
艾伦拿不准利威尔到底劝了什么没有，庆典照旧如期举行，全国的骑士纷至沓来，淋汁的大蒜烤肉香气四溢。格里沙带着高昂的兴致高坐于看台观赏比武，王后坐在他身边，堆出半抹微笑，气势消沉。比武的气氛在骑士们建议康复的王子上场时达到高潮。  
艾伦欣然站起，国王那边却迟迟没有动静。他望去，王后正轻握着国王的手背，焦急地对他低语，国王眉眼紧皱，显然在强压耐心，没一会儿就不再听了，抽出手，站起身。“艾伦。”他向王子笑道，“你母亲担心你的健康呢，他怕你从马上摔下来。”  
艾伦瞥了一眼静坐不语的假好心骗子，微笑着浅鞠一躬，“我非常乐意打消他的忧虑。”  
他在百姓的欢呼声中进入场内。贵族大臣们纷纷为王子的这场比试赌了起来，连国王和王后也参与期间。格里沙压了一盏金杯，赌他输。利威尔压了翡翠镯子，赌他赢。艾伦乐得让王后输掉赌资，但骑马比武的那股豪迈的、无畏的、英雄主义的魔力先一步俘获了他，他在得胜的欢呼声中回到席位，笑脸上带着汗水，瞥到王后终于愁容舒展的一张脸。  
王子得胜的消息（先不管那名骑士有没有手软）令国王更加开心，他高兴而且宽容，将那本就不加吝啬的宠爱更为慷慨地赐予王后，他邀请王后同射手们一同参加比赛。  
“不。”王后在那毫无准备的微怔褪去以后，立刻规矩而受礼地拒绝，“这不合适。”  
“我还不记得这个国家有过Omega不许骑马射箭的规矩，”格里沙笑道，“就算有，也早被韩吉女王破坏完了。”他转了一个音调，“得让百姓看看我老婆的风采。”  
善意的欢呼与期待的起哄掀顶而起，王后推拖不过，微微红了脸，，站起身来，换了衣物，走向校场。他翻身上马，背好弓，明眸肃面。艾伦看遍他一番举动，又是那股不情不愿的、卫礼修士一般的姿态——这一番举动必定有多半是装出来的。  
臣民尽管期待，可没人往Omega王后的身上倾注赌资，国王倾力支持，在王后身上赌了一把上好的宝剑。  
艾伦同百姓的惊呼一道，被王后骑射的水平大大震惊，射箭、中心，干脆利落。他却没同百姓一样连连扼腕，他确信丢掉的那几个靶子是利威尔故意的。  
这场庆典仿佛无止无休，王后劝住了国王参加比武，到底没能劝住国王参加赛马。他屏退了侍从亲自服侍国王披甲套鞍，两人站得离艾伦不远。  
王后仍不放弃，“陛下，您不是非比不可。”  
“我的好王后。”格里沙自骏马之上俯下身来，他的面容因日晒而通红披汗，肩臂微微颤抖，“我得让你看看，疼痛可打不坏我。”格里沙狠狠地在王后唇上咬了一口，不善地瞥了他一眼，头也不回地加入赛马的骑众。  
艾伦这下站到利威尔身边了。王后凝神驻足，愁云再结，对他的接近全无半点反应。  
“您上午在比武场上惊到我了，我可不知自己的健康能让母后陛下如此挂心。”  
“我是怕你暴毙。” 王后有气无力地瞪他一眼，仍旧愁眉不展。  
“哎呀，”艾伦故作惊奇，“您真叫我开眼，当真爱我老爹爱得关心则乱了？他的骑马水平可是万里挑一。”  
但王后仍旧紧张、焦虑，挺直的脊背在烈日下站成了一道警戒符。摔下马的国王满身污泥鲜血的被抬回来时，王后已向他奔去，艾伦仍怔在原地，难以置信地望着国王狼狈挣扎的身体。  
王后紧着国王的身体，急切地呼唤医师，督促骑士们将他抬上马车。一遍遍为国王上药，换绷带，在国王忍不住痛呼时一遍一遍吻他，他在国王身边跪下双腿，让国王靠着他的胸膛，将自己的满身衣服也弄得脏臭血污，温柔地抚摸国王的脸，贴着他的额头，担忧而悲伤。  
艾伦顾不上为父亲的意外受伤震惊多久，对伤势的担忧占据了他的心脏，甚至使得他对照顾国王的王后带了几分庆幸与感激——如果他不是装得太像，艾伦想，那他真的是爱我父亲爱疯了。  
埃尔文御医早已等在皇宫，艾伦紧跟着医生冲进国王的寝宫，医师正要赶人，王后止住了他，让艾伦留了下来。“王子也是担心父亲，留下来他会好受些。”  
他低沉而憔悴，冠斜发乱，守在国王身边。格里沙的身体因不住的疼痛而痉挛打颤，面向王后，紧紧攥住对方的双腕，臂膀暴起青筋。王后克制着因大力的抓握而涌上喉口的轻呼，询问埃尔文国王的病情。埃尔文严肃而犹豫，低头开着药方。  
艾伦一会儿震惊于摔伤为何让父亲痛得如此厉害，一会儿又凝视着王后那双任国王用力拧纂的手腕，那略微起伏的胸脯上多了一枚从未见过的黑蝶领针。王后半点目光也没分给王子，将温情而哀愁的双眼专注地锁于病榻上的丈夫，直到药剂煎好，才小心翼翼地抽出手，一点点地喂国王喝下。他双手轻颤，一双手腕俱是青紫。艾伦在这间屋子里越是停留越是难受，一见格里沙睡去，便跑了出去。  
国王自赛马场意外之后一病不起，艾伦很少再见到王后的身影——他终日在国王的寝宫里闭门不出，偶尔得见也是与埃尔文御医商讨病情，别着那枚黑蝶领针。三个月过去，国王的病情好转些了，侍从汇报，王后已能扶着他出去晒晒太阳了。  
也就是在这个消息传来的那天晚上，艾伦同王后在宫殿里相遇。王后笑盈盈的，执了一杯樱桃酒，伸展双臂拥抱了他，还在艾伦面颊印了一个吻，一双眼湿漉漉的。  
艾伦正因为父亲身体的略微好转而心萦感激，被王后的喜悦传染，眉梢都染了笑意，含着善意的调侃和友人间的惊奇，“你真的因为他这么一点好转高兴成这样？”  
那双海水似的眼睛气波澜上涌，“我怎能不高兴，”它们轻轻一眨，“我爱他。”那执酒杯的手腕上还留着因多日来不止一次的抓握而留下的青印。  
艾伦心中涌出一股浓重的感动，情不自禁地想去暖一暖那只看起来颇为可怜的手腕，却正在伸出手时，顺着剔透的樱桃酒和流泻的灯光，捕捉到了那澄澈的眼珠中一抹狡黠的光亮。  
眼睛！他瞬间想起，这股亲切与感动全是因为他望了王后的眼睛——狐狸的眼睛啊！  
艾伦堆笑着同王后寒暄几句，转身便走。  
他想起赛马场上王后对国王的意外早有担忧的模样，想起那双善于操控情绪的眼睛，想起那引得他对所有的揣测万般愧疚的手腕，又想起那初见时刀锋般硌人又力道奇大的手指。这都是假的，他愈发肯定，那悲伤的情态和手腕的伤都是做给他看的，就是为了让他放松，让他泄气，那人既然有办法一口嗅盐就让自己挺上三四天，一定也有办法让国王的抓握不留痕迹。国王的病一定是他在做手脚，等老国王病死了，宗室无人，王子又不到年龄，只能由王后暂代王位，那时候国王不在了，一道旨意便可杀了他的人没了，只要王子随便再发生什么意外——艾伦惊地要跳起来，急于阻止这桩阴谋。  
他与清醒许多的老国王秘密商谈，在父亲的默许下集结了几个士兵，带着埃尔文医师和众位学者，闯入了王后的宫殿。  
“可真是热闹。艾伦，你都带兵闯进宫来了。”格里沙满面怒容。  
“我们怀疑您的病情是我那亲爱的继母谋害，既然您百劝不应，只能恳求您将他交由我们搜查。”艾伦全然不惧，甚至因为那暗中的默许，连说辞也懒得细想了。  
“胡闹，你怀疑他下毒？”  
“不止，我还认为王后陛下是个黑巫师。”  
格里沙思索许久，转面望向从一开始便不发一语的王后，“你说，我该怎么办？”  
王后低着头，“这是您决定的事，没有我的份。”  
格里沙放生大笑，“艾伦。你听好了，我给你一上午的时间，你说要查，那就查地彻底。”他冷哼一声，“发现蹊跷，我绝不让他逃了。”  
艾伦饶是做了准备，仍是暗暗心惊。“是。”  
药剂师、学者和士兵搜索了王后的寝宫，检查了每一样物件。艾伦陪着花园边的两位陛下等待结果，盯着王后瞧。王后安静地坐着，困倦般无精打采地眯着眼。  
等了许久，搜查的人回来了，并无发现蹊跷。  
格里沙了然地笑了笑，正想开口，艾伦咬咬牙抢先一步。“陛下，既然要搜查王后的寝宫，我们查了每一位宫侍——”  
“只剩王后本人了是吗？”格里沙沉默一会儿，“查吧，我给你破个规矩，查的时候别当他是王后，彻底点。”他转头看向妻子，放轻声音，“你跟他们去。”  
王后面无表情地站起身来，跟着骑士向空旷的废弃厅堂。  
格里沙叫住艾伦，命他凑近，压低声音，“他照顾我很久，这么长时间来没怎么合眼，正头晕眼花的。”他意味不明地眨眨眼，“你跟着去，别叫那些人太过火，把他折腾散了。”  
学者、医师和士兵在空旷的厅堂内将王后围在中央。艾伦背靠门扉，双目冷酷。“脱了衣服。”  
利威尔深深地看了他一眼，手指覆上衣扣。  
“你们脱，”艾伦昂起头，“免得他做手脚。”  
士兵走上前，押着王后，褪去他的衣物，又站到一边。  
埃尔文带着药剂师和学者一件件检查。  
利威尔光裸着身体站在原地，沉着脸望着艾伦，艾伦懒得看他，他过了会儿又看向地面。  
艾伦正思索着哪里与平时不一样，这才想起来了，空气中没有任何味道，这人到了这种时候终于放弃那套了。  
正想着，埃尔文那头有了回话，“一切正常，殿下，没有淬毒和巫术的迹象。”  
“是吗？”艾伦抛出自卫兵脱完衣物便攥在手心的领针，“这个也是？”  
埃尔文反复检查，“这只是枚普通的胸针。硬要说，黑蝴蝶在偏远地区有祷告平安之意。”  
艾伦喃喃自语，“难道我真的搞错了……？”  
“殿下，你只查了王后的外面。”说话的是一位高大魁梧的麻子脸士兵，“国王可是在和他睡觉后才生的病。”  
“嚯。还要查他里面？”精瘦的士兵笑嘻嘻道，“可没人敢睡国王的老婆呀。”  
利威尔仰起头，“只要陛下许可，大人。”他面色平静，“你尽管查。”  
艾伦阴着脸拍拍手，“你们听到了，父亲说别当他是王后，查就查个彻底。”他向一位闷头闷脑的显得老实Alpha士兵撇头，“你去。”  
Alpha士兵走上前，离利威尔站得很近，犹豫着按向他的肩膀，对于是否真的继续有些茫然，便默默释放自身的信息素，利威尔极力仰着头，苍白的面容浸出虚汗，膝间一软，被士兵一把扶住。  
艾伦双眉深锁——都这种时候了王后陛下，您还要装出那副无辜受难的模样？他眼见着士兵迟疑着去触碰那双轻颤的双腿，焦急起来——还能怎么办？真叫士兵上了他，再去长期记录那士兵的身体状况？那就真是胡闹了。  
万一，他心中一痛，万一他真的什么也没做，只是我父亲碰巧在娶了他以后生了病……“他照顾了我很久没合眼，正头晕眼花的。”“王后？他担心坏了，就差抱着御医哭，有什么可小心。”他又一次望见青印缠绕的手腕，和任君处置的身体。  
我都干了什么，他骂道，艾伦•耶格尔你这混账都干了什么。  
“行了！”他一声令下，喝退刚要提枪上阵的Alpha士兵，“都给我出去！”  
利威尔稳了稳脚步站住身体，望向艾伦，双眼清明冷静。  
艾伦紧咬下颌，拔出剑来，挑住他的下巴，一点点上抬，满面神色俱是挣扎，“你最好不是装的。你最好什么也没做。你向我保证我父亲的病不是你害的！”  
利威尔在他的剑刃下闭起眼睛。  
艾伦的剑举了很久，被他一把丢掉，他弯下腰，拾起遍地的衣物，小心翼翼地披在利威尔身上。“我错怪你了。”  
“一个错怪太过简单。”他们从这空旷的屋子出去后，格里沙面带微笑，眼含怒火，“你们让我的王后经受了天大的羞辱和委屈。”  
他给学者医师下了惩处，士兵除籍，最后，他取下墨玉扳指，轻柔而坚定地戴到这蒙难多时的王后手上。  
“艾伦，”国王厉声询问，“你没意见吧。”  
艾伦心中苦涩，那是调兵传令的墨玉扳指，有那么一瞬，他怀疑面前的国王王后合演了一场戏，只为了把这本应在他十六岁以后先行给他的扳指交给别人。  
不行，艾伦压下心中翻涌的疑虑，你不能再放任你那些无端的揣测了。你刚破了数重规矩，而他刚刚蒙受了天大的侮辱，你还不够冷静，还不能立刻掌兵，最重要的是……他明显爱他父亲爱得什么也不要了，大概会依照父亲的吩咐调兵遣将，佐理朝纲。  
艾伦低下头去，“我没意见。”  
他一连许久都故意避免同王后见面。直到在一个风清月朗的夜晚，与抱紧双臂，裹了斗篷，面无表情地立于夜风之中的王后碰了正着。  
艾伦想了又想，“我……向你道歉，上次那件事。”  
利威尔木着脸向他亮了手上的扳指。“我以为你想明白了。”  
“天知道我想明白了什么。”艾伦站得离不远，瞥见对方眉宇间的疲倦，想起国王最近反反复复的病情，王后定是不眠不休地照顾了很久。“我父亲可是睡着了？”  
王后冷硬的神色总算缓和了些。“他很少睡的那么沉。”  
鬼使神差的，艾伦问他，“你为什么嫁给我父亲。”  
“你想听什么答案。”利威尔凝望树影。“我爱你的血。别让我再要你的心。”  
艾伦登时眉头深皱。“我没让你说话像个婊子。”  
“你以为我在说什么。”对方的声音含着冷酷，“我是在给你警告。”  
艾伦满不在乎，“你的警告都是这样的？这是在警告什么？让我对你好一点？”  
“我给你的第一个警告，也是第一个暗示，是那把匕首。”王后转过身，“那也是一个愿望。刀应该关在匣子里。”  
几个月后，格里沙的病情突然恶化，连埃尔文医师也宣告回天乏术。艾伦去看望格里沙时，王后正在帮助国王擦洗手臂，老国王的身体散发着久病之躯惯有的酸馊之气，头发短短数日白了许多，满头热汗。王后在他额上轻轻吻了，才站起身走出门，留国王与王子单独相处。  
格里沙喉咙中呼噜呼噜的，艾伦贴得离他很近，才听懂他模模糊糊的低语。  
“我活着……他……会是……我的王后。”  
艾伦不解，为何病成这样还说这一句？他正要询问，瞥到了老国王的眼睛。浑浊疲惫的双眼里透露着坚狠果决。  
艾伦突然明白了父亲的意思。  
我死了以后，你就可以动手了。  
我活着，他是我的王后。  
我死了，他就什么也不是。  
他死了，王位立刻就是你的。  
艾伦大为震惊，一时间竟分辨不出更多的是感动还是悲哀，他吻了父亲，便走出屋子静心。一直散步到晚上，他遇见了在宫殿的空桌旁沐浴夜风的王后。  
王后坐在窗边，憔悴虚弱，眼眶泛红，像是哭过（他宁可相信他是真的哭过一场）。艾伦心中沉郁，再不怀疑这细致照顾濒死国王之人的真心实意——他一定爱惨了父亲。他瞥到那枚扳指，一想到王后尽心尽力地照顾国王，国王却早就在计划将这位继任妻子杀了殉葬，心中便更是不快。他坐得离王后很近，把那不加掩饰的悲伤看得清清楚楚，几乎要怀疑等自己十八岁一至，王后会自杀追随父亲而去——天知道他到底爱父亲什么，反正这颗心被糟蹋得什么也不是。  
“他睡着了，”王后无神地说，“我或许该给他准备些罂粟花奶，他受的苦太多了。”  
艾伦应和着。问道，“你爱他吗？”  
王后轻笑，“你到底以为我是为了什么嫁给他？”  
可他想要你死，艾伦喉咙一噎，又想到了小旅馆里灵巧地修补面具，骂起人来毫不留情的利威尔。你要是没遇见我父亲就好了，他为他感到难过，你要是没来王都就好了。  
这一切他都不打算告诉利威尔，他自己的难过也好，格里沙的谋算也好。他心中隐隐约约的那点高兴冲淡了他的悲伤——格里沙到底是他的父亲，最终向着自己的儿子。王后一旦掌权 ，谁能保证两年以后还会还政，谁能保证他不会谋害王子？格里沙到底是向着艾伦的，到底是为了他不顾一切的。他甚至能够想到，格里沙会让王后在扶棺之时一命呜呼。  
这一点点的高兴却又引得艾伦更觉悲哀了，他凝望着利威尔身边那杯樱桃酒。我呢？他悄悄望了望利威尔浸满悲伤毫无戒备的面容，就算父亲不杀，我也不可能让你活着走向王位，你不在了，那个位置可立刻就是我的了……  
那你呢？他忧伤的眼睛对上利威尔同样忧愁的那双。  
你要的可是这权位？你又会让我活到十八岁那年，把一切还给我吗？

[格里沙]  
大限将至，格里沙昏昏沉沉的脑袋想起了近两年来的许多事，像是沉在塘底的泥沙，不断地翻搅而出，等它们搅浑整塘池水，再把这一塘池水倒掉，干干净净。  
巫师自换命开始便兢兢业业地监督他服药，并与他寸步不离，帮助他缓解疼痛，扮作一副温顺体贴的模样。在他的时间流逝难以叫人忍受时，巫师轻柔灵巧地替他宽衣解带，蛇一般柔软地贴上来，任由国王折腾。其余的大部分时间巫师不怎么同格里沙讲话，偶尔正对双目，那眼里酿得皆是两汪温温柔柔的情绪，看得格里沙心烦意乱。某一次结束以后，他凝望巫师疲倦的消瘦背影，忆及无微不至的照顾，再忆及这交换生命的差使，整张脸俱是苦闷。  
“您别过糊涂了，我照顾您，是怕您熬不完这时光流逝的整整两年，您在外人面前对我好点，只是为了确保我能完成这件事。”巫师轻笑，“您的心在谁那，我们都清楚。”  
格里沙见巫师心情不错，就瓮声说，“你的心又放哪了。”  
“它啊。”巫师闭上眼睛，“我得先找到，才能决定把它放哪。”  
一年过去，艾伦的病情有所好转，格里沙举办了比武大赛。  
“这是我给你最大的谢礼，我这千疮百孔的身体伪装不满两年康健，我给这身体垮下一个名正言顺的缘由，省得你担心别人骂你谋害国主。”  
“太冒险了。”巫师反驳，“您伤得再重一点，和飞逝时间的痛苦发生什么反应，就此驾鹤，我和您那命没移完的王子哭都来不及。”  
但格里沙坚持做了，谁也劝不了。  
格里沙病得更重，只能听到巫师单方面的话语，“您有一个好王子，直觉准的出奇，恐怕还是认为我给您投毒。您这就不理事，王子接掌了玉扳指，回头关押了我，谁还救得了他。”巫师的嗡嗡低语惹人厌烦又挥之不去，“我需要您的扳指……您得骗骗王子，再把那个深藏不露的白巫师借给我演一场戏……”  
格里沙在临近大限的日子里愈发恐慌，他隐约觉得巫师的野心越来越大，确再难从巫师口中套出一句真话。  
“我答应了卡露拉，一定得将王子的十八岁诅咒破解，陛下，这是我做这一切的原因。”  
格里沙全不信他，之后呢，国王一死，尽管艾伦的自然寿命已达六十七十的年岁，可巫师还在，他要用解咒过后的王子做什么？他怎么可能别无所图？  
“我不相信。”  
“不相信是对的，您还不是一个老到糊涂的国王……但您没办法，您什么也做不了。”  
格里沙在好不容易将巫师支走的空当同艾伦谈话，但愿他儿子能明白他的意思，但愿艾伦能记得动手。  
他又叫来埃尔文，睁着浑浊的眼睛，喷着虚弱的气息，同白巫师叮嘱。  
“在棺材的盖子上……杀死他的药剂……”  
“我明白。”  
“要是没能……你自己把他……”  
“我知道。”埃尔文说，“您放心。”  
过了许久巫师又回到他的身边，“您睡一会儿吧。”  
格里沙睡得很沉，很香，巫师或许给他喝了一点安眠药。他再度醒来时，巫师握着他的手掌，趴在床边睡着了，吊灯的烛火温和地在巫师的头顶上跳跃，格里沙心中突然腾起一股柔软，再怎么说也算得上是为他送终的人，他对这个丝毫不知将被杀害的巫师涌起了一丝半缕的疼惜。巫师睡得很沉，哪怕做做样子，如此时日的照顾下来仍旧劳神费力。他看到巫师朝向灯火的手臂上那黑色的钥匙印记，又看到睡眠中的巫师安然的面容，明白了巫师做的梦境。他尝试了许多努力，实际上手指分毫未动，却仿佛已经轻柔地拢了拢巫师耳边的碎发。  
格里沙又睡着了。  
他梦到了健康的艾伦——仿佛一直这么健康。他同他的小王子一起，教他骑马射箭，带他打猎抓鱼，还穿了便装带他的孩子去宫外晃荡。回宫时被卡露拉掐着鼻尖又急有气地骂——她还不忍心骂得重了。  
他梦到了诵经班远去之后的夜晚，一双深邃如海的眼睛。  
他梦到了晨间大殿的一件深青色斗篷，脚步踉跄的悼亡人吟诗般伤感低语。  
他梦到了迷雾初散的森林之边，崴脚的姑娘靠在他的怀里，念出循环般的呓语。  
“我来自坎特贝拉。”  
格里沙醒了。  
他的额前燃着蜡烛，寝宫内挤满了人，艾伦通红了眼眶。  
巫师本趴在他的胸膛上哭泣，这时凑上来，贴近他的面颊，吻了他，用只有他们两个人才能听到的低语在他耳边轻道，“您成功了。它也来了。”  
格里沙看到自己的手臂上浮现了黑色的钥匙印记，来自地狱的黑犬正在烛火摇曳的墙边对他轻摇尾巴。  
格里沙安然地等待那条黑犬的攻击。  
它扑上来，咬住格里沙的心脏，他痛得痉挛，顿生逃避。  
巫师温柔地搂住他的脖颈，帮他凝视它的两排尖齿。  
国王的身体安静下来，双眼的焦距渐渐散去，一片空洞。

[艾伦]  
西根希娜的王子在失去母亲短短两年之后又失去了父亲。  
王后在国王耳朵病榻前守到最后一刻，在国王的遗体边跪了许久。  
按照王都的习俗，棺冢经由结发之人亲吻，才被允许埋葬。  
艾伦屏住呼吸，他有一半的把握确信，父亲请人在这棺材上淬了专门对付黑巫师的毒剂。  
丧衣加身的王后在棺木边摇摇晃晃地跪下身体，安静而憔悴，像一朵即将凋谢的玫瑰。  
王后低下头，轻轻地亲吻棺冢。  
晃了晃，又搂住了厚重无声的棺木，肩膀轻动，久久不肯站起。  
艾伦拿不准是否松了口气，他小心翼翼地将他的继母搀起。王后立在他的身边，只是悲伤而疲倦。  
艾伦送他回了寝宫，王后倒在床上，无神地望着不知作何言语的继子。艾伦看了他一会儿，爱侣逝世的悲痛只独自承受，艾伦这般想着，离开了这间屋子。  
王后悲伤了几天才重新振作。  
“按照法律，您还没办法继位，剩下的一年将由王后代为监国，待您成年，再真正掌权。”  
首相这般同艾伦说道。  
“他一定很爱先王。”爱尔敏说，“王后甚至恳求过让他再穿丧服一些日子，将登位的日期稍作延后。”  
“那成和体统。”艾伦低落地随口接到。  
那成和体统，那位王后又是那般不情不愿的姿态，却即将在几天之后登上最高的权力宝座。  
但他终于在此刻正视了王后曾是他继母的事实，他死去的父亲是他仅仅依偎两年的爱侣，这一事实就像他请求利威尔讲述母亲事迹的时刻，就像他发现利威尔帮他修补面具来完成出宫探险的一刻——微妙而真实的情感共享，让他渴望用单纯的、孩子气的热忱去爱对方。  
艾伦在黄昏瑰丽的傍晚邀请利威尔共进晚餐。他注视着对面安安静静的、某种意义上仅有的至亲之人，胸中涌起万缕柔情，只感觉这两年来所有的猜忌与侮辱都烟消云散了——在这临近尾声的时刻，也理当烟消云散。  
“我不知该怎么劝您。”王子笑得小心而温柔，“我那两年来处处跟您作对，不曾宽恕您的幸福，只怕此刻更不会安慰您的悲伤。”他举起手中的酒杯，满酿着温暖的悲意，“希望您早日从失去我父亲的悲伤中走出来。”  
王后温和而感激地望着他，慢慢地执起酒杯，遥遥地向他一敬。  
酒杯自利威尔手中飞出，在艾伦眼前爆炸了。艾伦惊叫一声，蹦跳着躲闪四下溅出的毒酒，捂着被玻璃刺得血流不止的脸颊。  
“我丈夫想要我死，我的继子也想要我死。”利威尔冷酷地望着满室狼藉，“我活得还真失败。”  
“你——”  
“我没让你说话。”  
他远远地瞥了艾伦一眼，艾伦顿时跌跌撞撞地砸到墙面，摔坐在地上，整条舌头折叠而下，糊住喉咙，难受苦闷。  
“你现在看清楚了，”利威尔居高临下，“我是一个黑巫师。你有胆子出去说，我就有办法让你立刻死。”  
艾伦窒息得含满泪花，连忙摇头——他瞬间又能呼吸、又能说话了——“我父亲是不是被你——！”  
“我还没允许你开口。”利威尔俯下身来，捏起餐刀，在艾伦的脸上轻轻拍打，“我对国王的宝冠没兴趣，本来我打算你十八岁一到就把王冠还给你，只是取你一腔血，去换别人一双腿——不多不少，会让你后半生体弱多病，但总归还能活到六七十岁，我答应了你妈妈不杀你。”他掐住艾伦的脸，让他看向自己。“但你和你父亲都没给我机会，你们一个两个的担心我为非作歹，争先恐后地要把我杀死，你那屁股等不及想坐上那蠢座椅了。”  
他那色如深海的眼睛突然变了，像是碎掉的两件珠宝，碎了满室浓烈的幽怨，这是艾伦第一次在这双眼里看到如此激烈的情绪，不知怎的，他却觉得此刻的这双眼睛最为真实。“我本来没打算让你死。我这一辈子都在等待死亡。”他轻嗤着摇摇头，“但我改变主意了，你的血，你的心脏，你的寿命，你的王座，我都想要。你会在某一日病逝在这宫里，而我会替你过完你的岁月，统治你的国家。生命和王权，你一个也得不到。”  
艾伦的脖颈被他的手掌挤压，“我……一直都想看清你的面目……”  
“那你现在看清了。”利威尔冷笑，“我不过是个混蛋。”  
艾伦被利威尔锁进了王子的寝宫里——他竖了一道看不见的屏障。全宫的侍从被王后重新换过，大臣只要望见他的眼睛便会俯首——“我不在乎你是否培植党羽，那对我没有意义。”他困在自己的王宫内郁郁终日。“你就在这自幼长大的宫殿里住的舒服些吧，心平气和的。”  
艾伦不敢入睡，怕利威尔的巫术在他睡熟后取他的性命，他也不敢吃侍从端的饭菜，害怕那里面下毒。  
直到那一日，他熟悉的、忠诚的金发玩伴，端着一盘食物走进了他的卧房。  
“抱歉。”艾伦低声说道，“宫里的侍从全都换了，你还在。爱尔敏，我没办法知道你是不是被王后控制了。”  
玩伴瞪大了眼睛，很是气愤。“殿下，我保证我没有被收买。也没有被摄魂。这些食物我在端给您之前尝过了，我没有被毒死！”  
艾伦木着脸，“你在我面前再尝一次。”  
爱尔敏快要哭出来了似的，再次尝了食物。艾伦明白，他再也不会和这个玩伴毫无嫌隙了。  
“您用吧。”爱尔敏累极了似的，再也说不出一句话。  
艾伦这才吃了起来，这才觉得饿了，狼吞虎咽的。他一吃完，才觉得累了，倒头便睡，再醒来时，利威尔正坐在他的床边，望着他。  
“我有一个办法能让你很快继位。”  
利威尔说。  
“你可以同我结婚。”  
艾伦瞠目结舌了半晌，“我还真是低估了你不要脸的程度。”他满面讽刺，“我父亲刚死，你又想爬我的床。在床上一刀把我杀了？你不可能乖乖让我当国王。”  
“你错了，我只是希望你死前过的舒服点，有人陪着，也不会到死都是童贞。”  
“我才不在乎那个！你以为自己的身体很值钱？”  
“在你这里是的。”  
利威尔撑着半边脸，小指压着下唇，一双眼里闪着狡黠的光亮，专注地望着王子。馥郁的芬芳浓烈地盈满了整座寝宫，张扬而灵巧地挑逗着怒目而视的年轻人。  
“你不过是用结婚做借口戏弄我罢了。”  
“错了，我只是好奇你会怎么做。”  
他亮丽的眼眸中波光流转，诱人的芳香将年轻人的枪棒擦亮，艾伦低吼一声，紧紧攥住他的肩骨，狠狠咬住他的脖颈。  
“你把它毁了。”王子悲伤地、愤怒地，叹息着在他的耳边诉说，“我对你真诚而无私的喜欢，在你嫁给我父亲之前还未意识到的喜欢，和那个出宫游玩的斑斓下午一般璀璨夺目的喜欢，谁也碰不得的喜欢——你把他毁了。”  
他专注而急切地吻他，挤压他的唇舌。“你毁了一个年轻人所能给予的最纯真的爱，尊敬、崇拜、怜惜、和亲切——你把他们糟蹋成了肉欲。”  
“求之不得。”利威尔轻笑，抚摸艾伦的耳廓，“沉重的感情我可承受不起。”  
艾伦松开他，“你承受得起的那个，我懒得给你。你必须背负沉重的那一个。”  
“小无赖。”  
“比不上你，混蛋。”  
利威尔放过他了，没和他做，也没杀他。  
艾伦又在这囚宫里不敢合眼地撑了几日，终于在饮了爱尔敏的酸橙酒后阖上眼皮。  
他是被中年人沙哑的声音叫醒的。  
“陛下？”他见到的是老了不少的奈尔首相，“陛下莫非……在堂上……”  
首相给他留了面子，艾伦借故头痛，遣散一群大臣。心知肚明这是梦，只想快点醒来。又转念一想，正因这是梦，反而得以无所顾忌。  
他走回寝宫，见到的全是不认识的侍女。“陛下？”银盘脸的小侍女惊讶地眨眼，“您以往下朝后……”  
“下朝后干什么？”  
“去乳母那里看望小王子。”  
“去乳母那里？”艾伦皱眉，“我是连王后都没娶生了个私生子，还是娶的王后喂不了孩子？”  
侍女被他突如其来的怪异问句吓得哆哆嗦嗦，“王……前王后早被您关到牢里了。”  
艾伦听得心惊，“王子在哪，你带我去。”他不祥的预感在看到小孩的时候成了真。  
那是个几乎同他一个模子里刻出来的小孩子，两岁大，就着晶莹剔透的下物件玩得正欢，这孩子有一双如夜如水的蓝眼睛。  
“我是不是娶了我父亲的王后。”  
小侍女缩着头，“陛下————”  
“说话。”  
“是……后来您说这事不光彩，因为他是您的继母，就谁也不让提，你还说闹不清当时文武百官怎么同意的……”  
“我知道怎么同意的，妖术罢了。”艾伦盯着那小孩子，心神不宁，“我把王后关哪了？”  
“塔……塔楼。”  
艾伦在塔楼见到了利威尔。他看起来那么真实，身着灰色囚袍，手脚被锁链缠绕，消瘦虚弱。他低垂着头，见到艾伦，虚闭双眼，不发一语。  
明知这是梦，可艾伦见到那拘于锁链的身影，仍然感到一股大敌已去的心安，他甚至渴望这梦境长醉不醒，便不必在日日夜夜的惊惧中度日。这阵轻松惬意是真的，这间牢房是假的，这个人是假的。这虚假的影子才是那不应产生的念想最终的归宿。  
艾伦捏住这沉默囚犯的下巴，探进他的双腿，冷静地、毫不耽搁地，让整间囚室响起铁链的叮当与沉闷的撞击。他结束这场并不愉快的性事之后，囚犯的嘴角因压抑呻吟而溢了点血丝，惨白面孔上的表情泛着恶心，身体在铁链间摇摇晃晃。  
“我本以为在行刑前，你会放我安静一段日子，没想到，”他轻轻摇头，“没想到你还会碰我。”  
艾伦因这过于逼真的声音心绪烦乱，站在一边，凝视囚犯，用生平第一次的最大恶意，“既然你没了头衔，我只能说，在行刑前，我可能让你怀上一个私生子了。”  
囚犯突然像被什么刺痛似的，冷厉地皱了下眉，颓然地靠向墙壁。  
“你怎么了？”艾伦问他，碰了碰镣铐，“这普通的铁链怎么把你这黑巫师给困住了。我……”他突然一怔，“我……怎么抓的你？”  
囚犯有气无力地瞪他一眼，用一种艾伦从未听过的疲倦语气。“我被抓来这时，还没来得及看清那孩子的样子。”  
艾伦目瞪口呆地望着他，去想小王子，汗毛倒竖，“我怎么可能在——”  
囚犯缓了好一会儿，才继续开口，“你自己的话，当着我的面，‘你是我头上悬的一把刀，你毫无防备只有那个时候’。”他笑了，“‘那个痛得抬不起手指的时候。’”  
“我早晚会对你下手，这你清楚。你比我快了一步，我也认栽。”囚犯闭上眼睛。“我只恨你隔了两年才愿意把我送往火刑柱。”  
艾伦猛然惊醒，夜色下对面坐了一条静静的影子。  
“你睡得可好？”  
“一场噩梦。”艾伦一顿，“你——”  
“看了这场梦。”利威尔若有所思，“给你个诱饵，你还真上钩了。托你的福，第一次看见我被别人上是什么样子，我还和你有了一个孩子，你挑的时机也——”  
“别说了。”艾伦打断他，“是那杯酒的问题，那不是我真正想的。”  
“那是你本来这辈子都没机会知道自己会想的东西，更不可能会做的事情，但那还是你的梦。虽然我们都知道梦是假的。”利威尔阴恻恻的，“我本来想，要是你的梦是抱着卡露拉哭哭啼啼就放过你。现在你完了。”  
“那梦什么也说明不了——”  
“那梦说明了一个问题。”利威尔说，“艾伦，你那所谓孩子式的爱一点不剩了，只有成人式的恨。”  
艾伦过了好一会儿，才开口说话，缓缓地，坚定地。  
“在我爱你时，我愿意用孩童的、那个下午所有的一腔热忱。在我恨你时，我愿意那是无止无休的猜疑与敌视。可我现在与你无悲无喜。利威尔，这个梦没能证明我恨你。” 他明亮的双眼在夜色下粼粼夺目。“它只证明了在我眼里，所谓的宝石般的爱，比不上你头上的那顶金王冠。”

 

[埃尔文]  
医师望着对面的不速之客呷完第四杯红茶。  
“你就是不戴那枚领针，我也能分辨最高巫师的圣迹。我不会杀你。”医师往对方的盘子里添上几块饼干。  
“你也没那能耐。”不速之客在座椅上窝成一团，“格里沙就因为你的存在心里有底，才放任我帮这荒唐忙，他要是知道你一开始就杀不了我，大概要气活了。”  
医师指着钟表上的飞蛾装饰，“‘中立者’虽然打了几十年才落下这个称号，到底有点用处。我没法向你直接动手，但是挡你的路我还不受约束。”  
对方阴阳怪气，“我们在老家伙面前合作了两年。”  
“你能救王子，老家伙早晚都得死，你若是要王子重获新生的身体的一滩血，去救一双腿。你会给他王位，活到七老八十的病国王也比没有国王强——虽然你为了修好一双腿打定主意要把一个国家七八十年的气运糟蹋成这样。但我也不是个好管闲事的人，也没觉得你这么做有什么不好，当然不管你。”埃尔文一条条向他罗列，“但你现在要王位，要王子的心脏，要把你救活的人杀了来用他救你自己，我不能不管。”  
窝成一团的人冷哼，“别忘了你是个巫师埃尔文，那位置给我比给谁都好。”  
“我宣了誓就不会背叛。”埃尔文叹气，“利威尔，虽说‘用新生交换新生’，但你不能贪心。放弃的东西不能再要回来。你可以用艾伦的血交换三笠的腿，但你不能用他的心交换你舍去的那些生命。”  
“好极了。”小小一团的黑斗篷说，“一个煞费口舌劝我去死的。”  
“你要是就这么走了，大概还有两年能活？”  
“我绝对不让辅助会议那帮人逼我妹妹亲自烧死我。”  
医师耸耸肩，“那你就放任艾伦杀了你吧。”  
“你放屁。”斗篷下的声音闷闷不乐，“我确实从答应卡露拉起就没安好心，我是想让他儿子当七八十年病秧子。我承认两年来我有一年半的时间都在想，等他的咒语解了，就取了他的心脏，可我最后选了血——只要他不对我出手。结果，你看看这家伙怎么做的。”  
“别说的你多高尚，横竖这两个所谓的选择都是害人的事——害的还是王储。七八十年重病缠身还不如死了。”  
“那更简单。我弄死那小子——新生的、鲜活的生命，心脏的一角就能治好三笠，剩下的能让我长命百岁——我本该活到百岁。我会和妹妹一起相伴到老，再带着小鬼的命认真治理他的国家。”  
“背着人命的百年治理，巫术换来的百官臣服？”  
“我不是什么好东西，一个废人换一双腿，一个死人换一双腿和几十年生命，为什么不选后一种。”他轻笑一声，“天知道我本来下定决心取走小鬼的血就自己找地方等死。”斗篷下面安静了好一会儿，“这不代表我被人杀了两次还想等死。你知道的，艾伦不会放过我，不管这个位置是谁他都不会放，是黑巫师他更加心安理得。”  
埃尔文沉默片刻，“你请便。”  
“没完呢，中立者，我管不了你自由行动，你却还得受约束向我汇报行踪。小鬼都向你问过什么了？”  
“问过那个公爵小姐。那姑娘母亲是个血妖。她得吸一次人血，把自己的血换过一次才能活下去。他知道这一点后还在和那姑娘通信，互诉衷肠，他说永远爱那姑娘，那姑娘说自己宁可死也不会由身体里的怪异血统引向堕落。”  
“还有呢？”  
“他问我，‘公爵知道小姐的情况吗，如果小姐失踪公爵可会放任？’”  
斗篷轻哼一声，“他必定准备了很多东西。”  
“一封约那姑娘私奔的信，一瓶无色无味致人慢性死亡的毒药，你送的那把匕首。”  
“他给了我一场暴乱大典。他可真是好样的。”斗篷略微抖动，冷笑着，“这场大典里，想来我必须害了老国王。”  
“他还向我约了一队催眠。”  
“他给我准备得挺周全。”  
斗篷自小座上站起。  
“顺着他的安排做，埃尔文，我给他这个机会。让他以为计划顺利进行，让他以为一切美梦成真，再要他暴尸荒野。”

[艾伦]  
他应利威尔的邀请去了赛马场。  
他们越跑越快，甩下了一众侍卫，疾驰，加速，跳下马，跌跌撞撞地滚下草坪。  
艾伦紧紧抓着利威尔的双臂，他闻着青草的芳香，望见的是清明而普通的眼睛。  
他和利威尔并肩而坐。  
对方解开了手臂的扣子，就着那钥匙形状的黑色印记向他讲述了一场前不久刚刚完成的交易，关于年限的诅咒，关于双亲的牺牲，关于新生的整个血肉之躯皆是灵药。  
利威尔望着年轻人通红的眼眶和紧咬的下颌和他说，“不是我害死他，艾伦，是你害死了他。”  
艾伦抬起利威尔印记所在的那只手臂，亲吻他的手指。  
“若我说我自己的时间也没有几年。”  
他的鼻尖蹭着他的手背。  
“若我会从这里离去，再不出现在西根歇那。”  
那是一双色如深海，却再不炫丽的眼睛。  
“你会放过我吗。”  
艾伦在他的手上落下最后一吻，回答他：“你想要什么结局。”  
利威尔捏捏艾伦的鼻尖。“想让你给我送终，在下着雨的早晨亲吻我的棺冢。”  
艾伦松开他的手指。“我会在那棺冢里，放上火刑犯的尸骨。”  
利威尔仰躺在草坪上。“愿那宫殿在睡梦中起火。”  
艾伦躺在他身边。“愿我能许你远去，愿我放下这一段纠葛。”  
他们迎着暖阳陷入沉眠。  
穿过微风的细流，穿过草屑的浅浪，艾伦醒了过来。黄昏的柔光将他身边的人缓缓隐没。  
他醒的彻彻底底，比如他宝石般的爱给的从来都是毫无威胁的平民异乡客，而利威尔瞧着可爱的也一直是遭受诅咒未被解救的病秧子。假象散去，留下的，其中一个，是一块绊脚石，另一个，是待宰的一团新生血肉。  
他取出那把匕首，贴近安然呼吸的胸膛。  
他的眼中闪闪烁烁，满纳了光辉的碧色里，熄灭了所有星火。  
他收起匕首，在他的额上轻轻一吻。  
翻身上马，头也不回地离开此地。  
他接上相约私奔的姑娘，迎着被催眠的军队的追捕，冲出城门，一路狂奔，在茂密巨大的一株榕树前停下。  
他与他的姑娘亲吻，拥抱，钦佩她的勇气与刚韧，许她天涯海角。  
姑娘回他永不屈服与妖邪血统的铿锵承诺。  
他与他疲倦的姑娘在燃烧的繁星之下熟睡。  
在半夜时分醒来。  
接近仍在熟睡的姑娘，取出杀戮邪祟之物的匕首。  
刺穿姑娘的心脏。  
他的胸口骤然一缩，无数双尖牙利爪拼命地四处抓握。  
他痛苦地蜷曲身体，额上冒出青筋，汗水顷刻遍体，呼吸离他远去——  
他贴身的红宝石项链骤然发亮。

[利威尔]  
繁复的血符占据了宫殿的地板，手掌正在符文中央。  
它坚定、果决地握成拳头。  
王子即将暴尸荒野，他则会握到一颗新鲜跳动的心脏。  
符文之边流动的气流骤然一滞，他低头望去，空空如也的手掌上并无心脏。  
剧痛在下一秒传遍他的全身，咳出的血花污染了整个符文。  
他的心脏碎裂了。  
“你若再咳，就把它的残渣咳出来了。”金发碧眼的圣树精灵落到符咒的中央，跪在他的面前。“是卡露拉的项链。”  
“我明明……检查过……”  
“卡露拉是个没有魔力的女巫，她捞出的项链是她的心脏。它会拉着取他儿子性命的人同归于尽。你不该谋害王子。你稍稍对他宽容一点，就不会落得今天的下场。”  
她温柔地擦去他嘴角的血花，手掌贴向他的胸膛，为他续了半口气。  
“这项链的力量……”  
“你终于看出来了。”圣树精灵微笑道，“粉碎你心脏的项链，对三笠的寿命和双腿的诅咒，对王子寿命的诅咒，它们是一样的，都是我的力量。是我指引卡露拉找到你，是我传令萨加下的诅咒，也是我让我的圣兽咬死的萨加。”  
她脸红了，娇俏得如同带露的樱桃。“我要和尤弥尔结婚了，然而她是一个瞎子，因为与她定契的那个人——你，成了黑巫师——在你为三笠移命的那一天。我做这一切，只是为了用你的眼睛，换她的光明。但是抱歉了，我喜欢看人们兜兜转转，才带着你们绕了这么大圈子。”  
巫师仍在咳着，“我凭什么……”  
“因为你只能这么做。”她愉快地晃晃手指，“十几年来，你骂过我、求过我、和我打过架，我都和你说帮不了你妹妹，那是假的。我能治好她，只要你给我你的眼睛——那眼睛是你的力量只源啊，你就仗着这个远隔万里确保她的安全，除非你马上就要死了，你绝对不会给我。”  
“本来还有一条路，只要你不动艾伦——一丁点也不动他，我会在他十八岁那年治好你妹妹，尤弥尔会因你的善举重获光明。  
可你走得真偏，半点不害他的念头也没想过，我只能在这种情况下挖掉你的眼睛了，反正你活不成了，何不救一个精灵，再成全一个国王？是我先封死了你的路，再骂你不够善良。”  
“但我还要问你一次，你想治好你妹妹的腿吗？”  
……  
巫师迎窗而立。触目所及，一片黑暗。  
他听到王子悲切的哭喊。  
“他是个黑巫师！他杀了我敬爱的父王！他杀了我亲爱的姑娘！用这掩人耳目的毒药！用这锋利无比的尖刀！”  
他听到火把燃烧的高鸣。  
“烧了他的宫殿！”  
“烧死那个巫师！”  
他却突然有些庆幸，免得顶着两汪血洞前去游街。  
他饮了安眠酒，躺于温床。  
大火伴着西根歇那的第一缕曙光。

[三笠]  
她身佩金蝶戒指，亭亭玉立，双腿优美而结实，骑马飞驰，跨过湖，跃过海，穿过广袤的草原，跑过无际的森林。  
穿过经久不散的烟尘气息。  
来到西根歇那的宫殿。  
她面对一位年轻、英俊、有为的，受万众爱戴的国王。  
她说我来自坎特贝拉。  
自废旧的宫墙，灰焦的残砖旧瓦下苦苦挖掘。  
捧着残破的黑色蝶翼，携着一抔黄土。  
跑啊，跑啊。  
回到南方以南的桂花树下。

[END]


End file.
